Worst Situation EVER!
by oddribbits
Summary: This is perhaps the worst situation Peter could have found himself in... But, by God, the kid was gonna come into the world blessed. With or without the support of the father. WARNING: MPREG and YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I- What… The… Fuck…

Okay… This... Is just too fucking weird for my liking. My name's Pete Kowalski, I'm a normal, if not somewhat wimpy, sixteen year old boy. The only problem? I'm pregnant. With a psychopath's baby. Could this get any worse? Probably. That's just how this whole situation has been playing out. But I guess at this point you, my reader, are somewhat confused. And I don't blame you; I'm pretty damn confused right now too. But, maybe I should start at the beginning… The night Gary and I- well, conceived the kid.

It was maybe a week before he was taken away. I remember it was raining outside, or else he wouldn't have come back to the dorm that night. Being as paranoid as he is, he doesn't like to sleep in the same room every night. So, it was very rare that he actually stayed in our dorm room.

I had been sitting on my bed at the time, working through some hard as hell math problems when he came in, dripping wet, a plastic shopping bag clenched in his hand. He gave me a cold gaze, and that look coupled with the grin that spread across his face made my stomach clench in fear. He could easily break me, and we both new it. And he planned to, oh yes. That's what that look told me.

"Hello, Femme-boy…" he purred, like a big cat playing with its prey.

"Hello." I answered.

Keep it simple, that's the rule. You get too wrapped up in his game, you get hurt. And he always wants you to get wrapped up, he's sinister like that.

"What are you doing?" He had asked, leaning over me as if to peer at the book.

But when I looked up to answer him, my eyes met his cold hazel glaze.

Shit.

"I- I'm doing math homework." I stuttered, looking back down to see water dripping steadily on my paper and running the ink (because Hattrick was just an ass like that and demanded all our homework be done in ink).

Gary laughed when he noticed this, making my anger flare up. Why did he have to be like that?

"Looks like you'll have to start over." He cackled.

I then made the mistake of glaring up at him. He caught that easily, and glared right back.

"What? You have something to say?" he smacked the books out of me lap and they hit the floor with a thud and slid a bit farther than where they landed.

I kept my eyes on the books. "No…"

"Good. Keep it that way, little girl."

I got off my bed and picked up my books, my head bowed. Why does it have to be this way? All I had wanted were friends. And for awhile, that had been Jimmy and Gary. But after Gary betrayed Jimmy, I had seen Gary less and less as the year progressed. And then Jimmy had started being an ass. Friends? Yeah, right. Not me, not Peter Kowalski. He doesn't need friends. I sniffed as tears started to sting my eyes.

'No,' I told myself firmly, 'You will NOT cry in front of Gary. You WON'T.'

But I had. Call it my poor self discipline, or my raging hormones making me overly emotional, but what Gary saw when he looked over was weakness. And he jumped at the chance to be the top dog.

"HaHa! What's this? Did I hurt the wittwe baby's feewings?" he had mocked as he grabbed my hair and jerked my head back so he could more easily see my tear stained face.

He smiled, a truly pleased smile. I blinked back tears that were newly forming, and shook my head 'no' as best I could with his hand clenching my hair.

He frowned.

"Peter~" he had cooed, it was a sound that sent shivers up my spine and made dread settle in my stomach.

I looked up at him expectantly.

"You remember what we do to liars… don't you?" he asked, malice and joy filling his eyes.

I had started to tremble, but shook my head 'yes'.

"Tell me." He said, kneeling down to my level with a scowl on his face.

"W-we ki-kick them in the balls…" I stuttered, closing my eyes.

I was shaking, from fear and from trying not to outright sob. I could feel my asthma starting to act up. From his new position on the floor, Gary had a better position to clench my hair from. And he used it for just that. After a few moments of not receiving the pain I had thought was coming, I opened my eyes.

Gary had this sort of glazed over look in his eyes, and he was staring at me in the most alluring fashion. It made my heart flutter in my chest. But then he blinked, and pushed me down onto the ground with the hand that had been clenching my hair.

"Don't forget it, bitch." He said, standing and going to the desk where he had placed his shopping bag.

I sat up and picked up my books. I ran the back of my hand over my eyes. He confuses me… so much. I stood, and put the books on my bed. I was going to retreat to the common room, or maybe Jimmy's room before I suffered any more emotional trauma at the hands of my psychotic roommate. But… Gary wasn't going to let such easy prey slip so easily through his claws.

As I headed for the door, he caught my wrist. I looked at him, my forehead furrowing.

"Where do you think you're going…Well?"

I stared at the ground, trying to make this whole situation easy on myself. But… nothing can be easy when Gary's involved.

"I… I thought I'd… go watch TV?" I finished lamely, wanting nothing more than for Gary to let go of my wrist.

"Haha… oh, is that so? … Listen, you little girl…" he growled, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.

I whimpered. Gary was strong, at least compared to me he was. And he had a good grip.

"G-Gary… You… You're hurting me. Please let go." I begged, taking a hold of the wrist of the hand that he gripped my chin with.

He ignored me, obviously.

His eyes appeared glazed again.

"You know… you beg a whole awful lot… and it makes me wonder…" he leaned in close to my ear and slid his hand from my chin to my neck, "What else can you do with that mouth."

My eyes widened, and my heart started racing.

"Wh- what do… you mean?" I asked, not wanting to believe I was actually hearing such words coming out of Gary's mouth.

And then his lips met mine, and my heart started going ten miles a minute. His hands where clasping the sides of my face. He forced his tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan. He herded me towards his bed, never letting our lips part.

My legs hit the edge of the bed and I sat, laying back. And from there… everything went really fast. His hands roamed my body, and I definitely did not try to stop him. In the heat of the moment, it felt too good to even think about stopping. He knew what felt good to me. It was so clumsy (after having gotten used to his amazing precision as the year had stretched out, I had thought he would know what to do in bed), but it felt so good.

And then we started losing clothes. First our shirts, then shoes and socks, then pants, then… that last futile layer and it was flesh on flesh all the way.

Looking back… maybe I should have thought about pushing him away. But no, I let him have me. No questions asked. Probably because he started using his tongue… all over me. Down my chest and stomach, nipping at all my sensitive areas and making me pant and call out his name. And then he got to my organ, and I saw white. I twisted the sheets under me, and arched my back. And that's when he slipped his fingers into me, angling them so they hit my sweet spot. I curled my toes and clenched my teeth.

I remember panting his name… a lot… as he fingered me and gave me oral. I still don't know what possessed him to do these things to me… I should have taken the chance to ask somewhere around here, but… I was a little distracted at the time.

It wasn't long before he pressed his lips to mine again, and started scissoring me. God, I thought I was going to loose my mind. And then he pushed his cock into me, and I really did loose my mind. I clawed his back, moaning his name. He attached his mouth to my neck as he started thrusting into me, starting at a slow pace before picking up his speed.

How no one heard us is still beyond me. I wasn't exactly making an effort to keep quiet. And God… the feeling of his cock hitting that spot inside of me brought me to my limit quickly. I spilled onto our stomachs, starting to call out his name. He forced his lips against mine before I could, effectively muffling it as he filled me with his cum. I remember my face burning. And him climbing off me before I dozed off.

And in the morning he was gone. Simple as that. And besides being really ass sore the next morning, nothing really felt all that different.

My problems didn't start until after school let out, four weeks into summer. Bullworth is unique in that it lets students stay during the summer for as long as it takes them to catch up in their studies. I had to stay because I had been made Head Boy. Not that I wanted to go home anyway.

I remember waking up at four in the morning, my stomach aching, and I knew I was going to be sick. I got up, throwing the covers off of myself, and ran to the bathroom down the hall. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet in the first stall and emptied my stomach. Obviously not a pleasant experience. I flushed the toilet, and rinsed my mouth out in the sink before going to get my tooth brush.

It didn't stop there, either. I was sick at least three more times that day. I spent the next twenty-four hours in bed, either sleeping, playing my DS, or reading. Jimmy came in twice to check on me after he heard I was sick.

The next morning was no better. I was up at three thirty, throwing up. I brushed my teeth, and then got back into bed. I thought I'd be in bed all day. But after that one time in the morning I felt fine. I showered, and actually went and had lunch with Jimmy, Russell, and Ted Thompson. I ate, and then went back to my room, Jimmy following me.

"I'm glad you feel better Pete."

"So am I… ugh, it was horrible."

Jimmy nodded, as if in agreement.

"So, when's your mom coming to get you?" I asked.

"As if I know… I haven't heard from her since Christmas. I'm willing to bet she just plans on leaving me here."

"That sucks. You should give her a call, then she'll have to talk to you."

Jimmy sat down at the chair by my desk.

"You know, you're right. I should give her a call… and tell her off."

"That… might not be such a good idea, Jim."

He shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just glad Gary's gone, and everything worked out for us. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked, fighting the blush that threatened to rape my cheeks at the mention of Gary's name.

"The little psycho got off easy. He managed to avoid jail time, but got put in Happy Volts… Isn't that a pile of bull?"

"I guess…"

"You guess? Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

My face burned. Forget? How could I?

"No. I haven't. But he doesn't deserve to be put there."

"I was hoping he'd get put in prison, but whatever man. At least he's gone."

"Mhm… So, what's been happening since I've been holed up here?"

"Nothing. I mean, you're all caught up. What would you want to know?"

I shrugged. "Anything really. It get's so boring in here when I'm by myself."

Jimmy smirked. "I'll send you some company next time."

"Company?" I asked, trying to push the dirty implications out of my head.

"Yeah. Pedro, or maybe Gloria. If you're that bored, anyway."

"Why little kids?" I asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "Would anyone else want to come hang out with you?"

"Oh, thanks!" I said, scowling.

Jimmy laughed. "Oh, come on, Pete. I was only playing."

"Jimmy Hopkins, please report to the main office. Now." It was Ms. Danvers over the intercom.

"What did you do?" I asked, noting that she sounded pissed.

"This is probably about activating the fountain and putting soap in it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," he stood up, "I'll talk to you later Pete."

I waved as he left, and closed my door.

And then I was sick again. At this point, I was starting to worry about what was wrong with me. I mean, I had felt fine. Then I ate and got sick again. All kinds of thoughts went through my head. Was it the food? Was I under too much stress? It didn't seem like it… I remember cleaning my teeth and then crawling into bed.

After about a week, I was used to it. I started eating a few small meals a day and going out on campus. Then one day, a small group of boys cornered me coming out of the dorm bathroom after being sick. I remember it was Tom, Davis, Troy, and Wade.

"What's wrong Kowalski? Feeling a bit under the weather?" Davis asked in a mocking tone.

"No." I lied, trying to walk past.

"See? I told you he's not sick." Troy chortled.

"Yeah. He's pregnant, duh." Wade said, grinning at Davis.

"Right, Kowalski?" Troy again.

"I most certainly am not!" I said, fuming.

"Let's find out for sure." Tom said, pushing me back into the bathroom.

I landed on my back, and Tom tossed something into the bathroom after me.

"You can't come out until you've taken that." Tom said, smiling.

And the door was shut and locked.

I sat up and picked up what Tom had thrown in after him. It was a pregnancy test. I sighed, and stood up.

"You guys! This isn't cool. Just let me out." I said, jiggling the knob of the door.

"No can do. You have to take the test. And when you show us the result, we'll let you out."

"There is no way I'm taking this, you jerks!" I shrieked, throwing the stupid test at the door as if it would help.

Laughter from the other side of the door was my answer.

I remember fuming as I paced. The assholes couldn't keep me in here forever. Jimmy would find out about it and let me out eventually. I sighed. But how long would that take? I looked back over to where the test had landed on the floor and went and picked it up. I looked the box over.

I honestly couldn't blame them for thinking I was pregnant. I had been sick in the morning for almost a week and a half. But, I was a boy. So it was impossible. I rolled my eyes. They just have to make fun of the girly looking kid… Idiots. I sighed and sat on the floor facing the door. There was obviously no point in taking the test, and I was not about to give them something else to ridicule me for. I'd just wait it out.

And about an hour later, one of them started pounding on the door.

"Kowalski! The only way you're getting out of there is to take that damn test! Now hurry the hell up!" Davis called through the door.

"You can't keep me in here forever."

"We can if we put an 'out of order' sign on the door." Davis shot back.

Shit.

Well, they may not have been able to keep me in there forever, but it would be a long time before someone opened that damn door. I groaned.

"Well?" Davis asked.

I didn't answer. I was too busy considering my options. There was a window in the bathroom. But I couldn't reach it without climbing up a stall. And even if I had, there would have been a major drop on the other side waiting for me. And I didn't even think the window opened. Breaking down the door was out of the question, I was far too small to accomplish such a thing. Picking the lock… with what? All I had was the stupid P.T. and I sure as hell wasn't going to even think about opening it. Even if I could pick the lock, Davis and the rest of those jerks would be outside waiting and they would just push me right back in.

I slumped against the wall. I was gonna be in the bathroom for a really long time. I could tell. I slid to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

After another hour, they banged on the door again.

"Kowalski! You can't stay in there forever! Now hurry up and take the damn test so we can call it a night!" Tom called.

'Getting bored with me already huh? Good. Another hour and they'll just let me out.' I thought, but at the same time my stomach growled, begging for food.

I placed my hand on my stomach. I was really hungry for some reason. And I had to pee. Like really bad.

And that's probably the only reason I actually took the damn thing. I gave the directions a scrutinizing look before reading through them. Collect urine in cup, stick dumb test in cup for 10 seconds, set on dry surface with control window facing up, wait 7 minutes, check for a plus or negative sign. Simple enough. I followed the directions, waited seven minutes and picked the dumb thing up again.

And I think I nearly fainted. There, next to the control line (which is supposed to tell you the test is functioning properly) was a plus sign.

What… The… Fuck…

That's all that went through my mind. I felt like the room was spinning. I kneeled down and put my head between my legs, trying to make the dizziness stop. I didn't know what to think, or do for that matter.

But then I heard Jimmy talking outside.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." Wade answered.

"Oh, really? I heard you've got Pete held captive in there. And I want you to let him out."

"Fuck off Hopkins." Troy growled.

"Don't make me get Russell."

It was silent for a while.

"Fine, let's go guys. He wasn't gonna take it anyway."

I heard the door unlock and open.

"You okay, Pete?" Jimmy asked, stepping in and closing the door.

I looked up at him.

"No. I'm not."

Jimmy glanced at the counter.

"What's this stuff?"

"A pr-pregnancy test." I answered, standing up with said test clenched in his hand.

He gave me a WTF look.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test?"

I explained to him the situation that I had been put in.

"Bastards. So, you took it huh?"

I nodded.

"Let me see." He commanded, amused.

I held the test up so he could see the results.

His eyes widened, and he looked at me with his mouth gaping open.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

'Exactly.' I thought.

-End Ch. 1-

Oh my gawd! New story! And my first MPREG! *le gasp* Epicness! *wiggles around and does happy dance #5* Anyway, tell me what you guys think! I's must know! OH… and um… I am working on the next chapter of For You I Will… I'm just… writer's blocked at the moment (I swear it's like a permanent thing these days). But yeah… I'll have it done when I get back from school shopping with my grandma, I SWEAR IT!


	2. Chapter 2

II- What to Do?

"So… what are you going to do?" Jimmy asked me.

I glanced up at him. I had cleaned up the pregnancy kit and now we were in my room. I had been staring dumbly at the pregnancy test that had come out positive.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know Pete. You took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. What do you think I mean?" he snapped.

"It has to be a false positive… right?" I had asked, gulping as I stared at him

"Well… I read somewhere that it's happened…" Jimmy said, his eyes downcast.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"That a dude that was once a chick can still get pregnant… Are you sure you're 100% male?"

"Yes…" I sighed, trying to convince myself that Jimmy wouldn't tease me at a time like this.

Jimmy glared at me, or it appeared he glared. With all that squinting it's hard to tell sometimes.

"What?" I muttered.

"Look, I'm sure we can figure this out on our own, man."

There was silence for a while as we thought about what could have caused the pregnancy test to come out positive… besides the obvious, I mean.

"Was it damaged?" Jimmy asked suddenly.

"No- wait, I threw it against the door…"

"Well there you go then. That's all there is to it, Petey."

He looked pleased with himself.

"Jimmy… Will you do me a favor?" I asked, standing from my bed.

"For you, anything." Jimmy said.

I smiled at his eagerness.

"I need you to go get me more of these." I said, waving the P.T. in his face.

"What?" Jimmy asked, eagerness gone.

"Just to be sure. Two should do."

I handed him some money and saw him roll his eyes.

"Aw man… this is fucked up." He muttered as he left my room.

-Later-

I was in the bathroom again. It was like, three in the morning or something. I'm not sure. All I knew was that earlier that day Jimmy had returned with a pack of three pregnancy tests. And after I checked the expiration date on the box, I had thanked him and he had left. I don't blame him. I would have liked to leave the situation too.

But, I waited until I had to pee again to take the next one. And it came out positive, like the first one. I was starting to panic now. One coming out positive wasn't a big deal (seeing as it had been "damaged"), but two? I had gone back to my room to think things through. Was it possible? No. Was it probable? Hell no. Was it actually happening? Maybe. God, how I didn't want to believe it then.

I sat at my desk, my laptop open. My fingers were poised over the keys, ready to type into the Internet search bar. And I was telling myself how damn stupid it was. But I typed it in anyway. Male Pregnancy. I looked through the results, finally deciding on Wikipedia. After reading a short paragraph about seahorses, I found what I was looking for.

And I was scared shitless by the end of the second paragraph.

'Robert Winston, a pioneer of in-vitro fertilization, told London's _Sunday Times_ that "male pregnancy would certainly be possible." Ectopic implantation of the embryo along the abdominal wall, and resulting placenta growth would, however, be very dangerous and potentially fatal for the host, and is therefore unlikely to be studied in humans. Gillian Lockwood, medical director of Midland Fertility Services, a British fertility clinic, noted that the abdomen is not designed to separate from the placenta during delivery, hence the danger of an ectopic pregnancy. The question is not 'Can a man do it?' " Says bioethicist Glenn McGee. "It's 'If a man does have a successful pregnancy, can he survive it?' "

I remember that I felt light headed, and had to lay my head on the desk for a bit. If I was pregnant… was I going to die? I needed… I needed a doctor. That was all there was to it. I had to make an appointment to go to a hospital, and find out for certain through a blood test.

'And what if you really are pregnant?' I asked myself. 'In that highly unlikely situation, what will you do?'

I sat up and placed my hand on my stomach. 'Are you willing to die for this… this _child_ that might be growing inside you?'

I swallowed. God, I didn't want to think about it.

Wait, why was I thinking about it? How stupid. I was a boy, therefore, not pregnant. The end. No more thoughts on the subject.

But then, how could I be sure? While I was trying to convince myself that such things just simply didn't happen, there was that feeling… A little feeling of dread that told me it was true…

So, I made an appointment to go see my doctor. My mother signed me in, then left for a lunch meeting at work. I sat in the waiting room, trying to distract myself from being bored, when something occurred to me: Should I tell Gary?

Well, yes, obviously I should. But would I? I ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't… What would he say? Or do? He was so unpredictable, there was no way to tell.

If I was pregnant, would he believe me? Probably not. I couldn't even believe it at the time, because that's just what I had always been told. Only girls get pregnant. Only girls can support a fetus. Only women go through child birth…

A shiver ran up my spine. I hadn't even thought about that. How the hell was the kid going to get out of my body? I looked up at the ceiling as all kinds of horrific images came to mind.

I almost started crying, I couldn't deal with things like that.

Soon though, my name was called and I blinked back my tears as I followed the nurse into an examination room.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" the nurse finally asked after taking my height, weight, and blood pressure.

"I've been vomiting for the past three weeks. I haven't been running a fever. And I really don't know what could be wrong with me…" I trailed off, nervous.

She nodded, writing stuff on a clip board.

"Anything else?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah… um, I… You see, some of the boys at school locked me in the bathroom in our dorm. I had been sick for a week and a half, and they were just teasing me, but… They wouldn't let me out until I took a… a pregnancy test." I said, feeling my face burn. "And… well… It… it kind of came out positive."

She glanced up at me, her eyes wide.

"I was just wondering if that… should happen?"

"No. This is very serious. Peter, stay here." She said, getting up and leaving.

'Like I was going anywhere?' I thought. But fear settled in my stomach. She had sounded seriously worried.

Not long after, she came back with my doctor, Dr. Cauldwell, and a male doctor I didn't know.

"Peter, how are you?" my doctor asked.

"I'm sick." I answered, starting to feel panicky.

"Peter, Nurse Sparks tells us you took a pregnancy test and it came out positive?"

"Actually, I took four. All positive." I whispered, looking up at Dr. Cauldwell.

Cauldwell's eyes grew worrisome.

"Peter, do you know what that could mean?" he asked me.

I shook my head no.

"It could mean testicular or prostate cancer." He answered.

That was something I hadn't expected. And it hit me like a freight train. I felt numb all over. I had thought my only worry was being pregnant. How wrong I was. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Tests. Blood tests mostly. My parents were called in. I remember my mother cried. We stayed in the hospital that night. And I don't remember being able to feel anything. I went back to Bullworth a few days later. It would be maybe a week until all the results were in.

Meanwhile, though, my parents fretted over me. Jimmy would come see me everyday. I talked, smiled, laughed. But it was all automatic responses. Inside, there was nothing. What should I be feeling? Fear? Sadness? Worry? Instead… simply nothing. I don't remember sleeping at all. Then my mother got the call from the hospital. All the tests came back negative. They wanted to conduct more tests on me.

The hospital again, having my blood taken. And after another week, my doctor finally called us in to meet a specialist who had contacted him. My mother took me. We were seen almost immediately. We sat in an examination room, my mother in a chair and I on the end of the examination table. Dr. Cauldwell came in with a woman. She was thin, tall, and not very old. Early forties. She had long black hair that fell straight down her back. She was smiling pleasantly at me.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Abernathy. You must be Peter. I'm very excited to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.

I shook it. "Good morning."

She shook my mother's hand and sat down in a chair beside Cauldwell.

Cauldwell cleared his throat. "Well, after extensive testing, it's all come back negative. Nothing was found to suggest that Peter has cancer, of any kind. My medical team and I were stumped as to what could be wrong. Dr. Abernathy contacted us, wanting to meet you…"

"Yes. Peter, I work in a special institute. One that helps people like you through what you're going to go through. Peter, I know what's wrong with you. I've gone through your files, and I'm more than certain that you're pregnant." Dr. Abernathy said, her pleasantness never faltering.

My mother inhaled sharply. "Excuse me?"

With the news that I didn't have cancer, my feeling came back. And what I felt was dread. Yes, I was happy that I was in good health. But my previous worries fell right back into place.

Dr. Abernathy was explaining to my mother.

"Your son is one of the few males of our species who has… evolved in such a way that his body can support the process of bearing young. The institute I work for has documented almost 200 births since it opened some fifty years ago. Peter…" she turned to me. "You know, don't you? Your instincts are telling you that you're pregnant, aren't they?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I… I do have the feeling. But… how is it possible?"

"The human race has been on this planet a long time, Peter. And we do not yet fully know what caused it. If it was radiation, or evolution, we don't know. But we've found that some males of the human species have acquired the ability to become pregnant. They have female organs, a uterus and ovaries, inside them."

I could tell by her tone that she was very passionate about this subject, and I made a face.

"How come I don't have a period then?"

"Your body has evolved beyond that. Your body will only release an egg if it… well, senses sperm. It's a very complicated process, and we've made many new discoveries an-"

"Wait. 'Senses sperm'? Who's sperm?" my mother asked, angry.

Shit.

I buried my head in my hands, trying to control my blush and tears that threatened to overtake me.

"Well, the father's sperm. Peter would traditionally be given the 'Mother' title."

"If,_ Doctor_, what you're saying is true- and I highly doubt it is- where is your proof? Surely we would have heard something of this mutation by now."

"Ms. Kowalski, the families we cater to don't wish to be put in public light. We even request they don't spout to the world what they've been through. The world, as you are very clearly proving, isn't ready for this information to be public knowledge. The institute I work for is a government run health care facility. We are scattered all over the world. While male pregnancy is very rare, it does happen. I came here today to ask you, Ms. Kowalski, to turn Peter's healthcare over to me. But, with or without your permission, it will be."

"What institute are you talking about?" my mother asked.

"The Kazoku Institute, Ms. Kowalski. We are a world secret. Our patients and their families, and the world governments are the only people who know of us. Now, do I have your permission to take over Peter's health care?" Dr. Abernathy asked.

My mother was silent for a moment before turning to me. Her expression was soft.

"Peter… I highly doubt what she's saying is true. But, if it is… who's the baby's father?"

God, I would have given anything for the floor to swallow me up.

We went home that night with questions swimming in our heads. Dr. Abernathy had invited us to tour the facility if my mom still had doubts about her sincerity to the situation I had found myself in. We would be leaving in a week. My mom would then either give them permission to take care of me, or they would take me regardless. But now that my suspicions had been confirmed, I had this odd feeling.

My mom had explained everything to my father. It was going to take some time for him to come to terms with the fact that his sixteen year old son was pregnant.

I was sitting on the window seat, staring outside. Every now and then I would put my hand on my stomach. Why? That was my only question. What the rest of this question was I didn't know.

Jimmy interrupted my thoughts, opening the door to my room.

"Hey, Pete." He said, giving me a small smile.

"Hey Jimmy."

"So… what did the doctor say?" Jimmy asked, sitting down beside me.

"I don't have cancer."

Jimmy sighed, relieved. "That's great!"

"Yeah." I said, smiling sadly.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"They figured out what _was_ wrong with me."

Jimmy frowned, worried. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you." I answered.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone Petey." Jimmy said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

" I'm… I'm pregnant."

The words didn't come easy, and they made me feel ashamed. What had I done? What was I going to do? And… could I? Could I take care of the kid?

Jimmy gaped. "What?"

I stood, crossing my arms. "I'm pregnant."

"How?"

"I… The same way a girl gets pregnant." I answered, feeling my face begin to burn.

There was silence. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, or turn around. I didn't want to have to explain to Jimmy how I had gotten pregnant. How could I explain that the boy my best friend most hated had taken my God damn _virginity_, and gotten me pregnant? Jimmy probably didn't believe me anyway… I mean my mom still didn't completely believe me.

Jimmy sighed. "Pete… You're being stupid. You can't be pregnant. You're a boy."

"That's not what the doctor told me." I answered, turning to face him.

"What kind of doctor are you going to?" Jimmy asked, glaring at anything but me.

"Well, up till now I had been going to a normal doctor. But, now, thanks to Ga- I mean… I'm going to a… you know… special doctor now." I finished, rubbing the back of my neck.

He actually glared at me now. "What were you going to say? Thanks to who?"

"It's nothing. Forget it. I… I'm hungry. You want food?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Jimmy stood up, ready to follow me into the kitchen. The kitchen was empty because my parents were upstairs, talking in their room with the door shut. That didn't make me feel better about this. You know if your parents have to talk in private about you it's not something you should be proud of.

I found some left over brownies and some fruit salad among the contents of the fridge and put them on the counter. I got us some bowls and spoons before hopping up to sit on the counter. Jimmy was busy filling the bowls with fruit, so I grabbed a brownie out of the container and started eating. For some reason it didn't taste right. I sniffed it. It smelled fine.

"Taste these." I said, sliding the container over to Jimmy.

"Why?" he asked, picking one up to examine it.

"They don't taste right to me. Tell me what you think."

He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"Tastes fine to me." He said, shrugging.

I hopped off the counter and went to open the fridge. What sounded good? Cheese… and… sour cream. That sounded good… really good, to be honest. And I wasn't really aware of what I was doing until I took another bite out of the brownie. It tasted fine now. I hopped back onto the counter, eating my cheese and sour cream brownie, unaware Jimmy was staring at me until he spoke.

"Uh, Pete? What… did you do to that brownie?"

"I put sour cream and cheese on it. Why?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"That's disgusting." He said, going back to his fruit salad.

"It tastes fine now!" I exclaimed.

He made no reply, just shook his head.

I had like three more of those brownies. It did take me awhile to figure out that the brownies were the start of my cravings, but at the time I didn't think much of it. I had other things on my mind. Like the trip to the place I would reside for my pregnancy and… well, telling Gary. Even if he wasn't going to believe me, I was going to tell him. He did, after all, have a right to know. Going to that place to see him though, scared me. I didn't want to take unnecessary risks. And with the Asylum being so dirty and disease ridden, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go.

I finally came to the decision to talk to Dr. Abernathy about it. She would be able to figure it out, I was sure.

-End Ch. 2-

Okay… so it took a long time. I mean a really, really long looooooooong time, but it's done. And that's all I care about. Okay that's not true. I do care about how long it takes me to finish writing something, and I'm sorry! Okay, so… all reviews are appreciated, and I hope I can make this story enjoyable for ALL my readers, even those who don't particularly like this genre… But, yes… reviews (especially constructive criticism) are win.


	3. Chapter 3

III- Please Believe Me

Dr. Abernathy said to go. I had explained the situation Gary was in to her. She said if he wanted to cooperate, she would arrange for him to be released from the asylum to go with me to the institution. We had been back from our tour of the facility for three days now. It had been nice. But as soon as I got back, I called the Asylum to ask about visiting hours. Every other day, from 1pm to 5pm. I spent the next couple of days trying to figure out how to tell him… and I still hadn't figured it out. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt and rode my bike to the asylum. An orderly let me in at the front gate and escorted me all the way to Gary's room.

"Smith!" He barked through the bars in the small window in the door, "You've got a visitor!"

The orderly unlocked the door and opened it for me. Gary was sitting on the floor by the far wall, one knee pulled up to his chest, the other folded Indian style under the other. He looked briefly confused, but that soon turned to recognition.

"Petey." He murmured.

I stepped into his room, feeling my heart beat faster when I heard the click of the door shutting behind me.

"Hello." I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

He looked tired, and he was disheveled. His usually well kept hair was matted and sticking up in all directions. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was pale. He was wearing what looked to be white cotton pajamas that were dingy and dirty.

"I just came to visit…Is that a problem?" I asked, trying my best to keep my voice steady.

His mouth spread into a malicious grin.

"Is that all you came here for?" he asked, sitting back to lean against the wall.

"Well… no. I do have something I want to talk to you about." I murmured, letting my eyes fall to the floor.

He gave a short laugh. "Would it have anything to do with that night I fucked you?" he asked, cruel amusement glittering behind his eyes.

I could feel my face burn. I knew he was probably just trying to "get my goat" as they say, but he was right. What I wanted to talk to him about was all about that particular evening.

He laughed again. "What do you want, Femme-Boy? I'm kinda busy trying not to lose my mind in here."

I felt a twinge of sadness. Sure, he was insane. But… he didn't deserve to be locked up in here, especially since he was so young compared to the other wards in Happy Volts. I took a few steps closer to him.

The room was small, with a dingy bed to my left and a toilet and sink on the left. The sink had a mirror above it. I was surprised to find that it was completely intact. I sat down on the bed. The mattress was thin and dirty. I could feel the bars of the bed frame under the mattress, which didn't have any springs in it. The bed had a pillow and dirty white cotton sheets. The light streaming from the window was foggy because the window was dirty, but I could see dust particles in the light.

I cleared my throat. "How long until you can get out of here?" I asked.

"I get out whenever they think I can be released back into society. I could be here a week… or for the rest of my life. I don't know." He murmured, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

His voice didn't have a hint of emotion in it, and it made me nervous.

"Um… do you want to get out of here?"

"That's a stupid question…" He murmured, his brow furrowing.

"Sorry…" I whispered, my eyes lowering to the floor.

There was silence for awhile, then suddenly Gary's head snapped up and he was blinking. He rubbed his eyes.

"… Sorry I fell asleep. Did you ask me anything else that wasn't dumb?"

"Um… if you're tired I can leave so you ca-"

"No. You just got here. Don't leave…" he said, standing up. "I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping very well."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Petey… you're my friend… right?"

I wondered at his suddenly odd, un-Gary like behavior. I thought about his question. Was I his friend? Well… I thought I had been. Then he had just sort of… disappeared…

"Well… I… Yes. I am you're friend."

"I need to get out of here. Please… help me…" he pleaded, leaning against me and laying his head on my shoulder.

My heart beat sped up. I couldn't believe the way he was acting. Then I remembered that this is how he manipulated people. He used their emotions. A shiver ran up my spine.

"I… I actually came to tell you that… well…"

I was chickening out. I wanted him to know… but I didn't want to tell him. Especially with him being in such close proximity to me. How could I tell him? He's not going to believe me… he's not going to want us… he's not going to ever want to lay eyes on me again… He's not going to want anything to do with the kid… That's all I could think of. And it made me cry. Tears slid down my face and I quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry. I-" I glanced at Gary.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was even and slow. He had fallen asleep. I maneuvered my arm around his shoulders and eased him down onto the mattress as I stood up and guided his head down to the pillow. I then lifted his legs onto the mattress and covered him up.

The door opened and an orderly poked his head in.

"Visiting hours are over." He said, his eyes watching Gary's sleeping form.

I nodded and pulled an envelope out of my pocket and left it on the sink, positioned behind the faucet knobs. I left that day without accomplishing what I had set out to do.

I went again the next visiting day. I figured that would be long enough for him to mull over what had been in the envelope.

It had been a note, explaining everything. With official paperwork from the hospital and the deal we were going to offer him. I didn't know what he would say or think… all I knew was that I didn't want to go through this alone. Call me selfish for wanting that, I don't care. I just wanted to have some god damn support.

An orderly led me to his room again, let him know he had a visitor, and opened the door for me.

Gary was sitting on his bed, a book open in his lap. He was hunched over it intently. He didn't acknowledge me at all. The door closed behind me and I stood watching him for a bit before glancing at the sink. The envelope was gone. Had an orderly taken it before he had woken up?

"Um… Good afternoon." I said, shifting.

"Hm." He murmured.

"Did you… did you get the envelope I left on the sink?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered, not looking up at me.

A silence settled over us. I was waiting for him to do or say something… anything. But he just kept reading his book.

"… D-don't you have anything to say?"

He looked up at me then. His brow was furrowed but I couldn't find any anger in his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, without any emotion.

"I don't know… just tell me what you think, I guess…" I whispered.

"What I think? I don't know… If you can get me out of here, I have to hang out with you all the time. And I don't want to do that."

"You… you don't believe me… do you?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Believe what?" he asked.

"Did you even read the papers I left in the envelope?"

"No. I just skimmed them. I can't be bothered with every damn detail." He said, becoming irritated.

I sighed in exasperation. "Well I suggest you read them."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's got you're panties in a bunch, Femme-Boy?"

"Please just read them. It's very important…"

"Okay." He said, then went back to reading his book.

I was irritated. I had been afraid to come here today for no reason at all. I crossed my arms and lowered my eyes to the floor. 'Just tell him' the voice in my head cooed, 'What's the worst he can do?' I mentally laughed at that voice. I knew what he was capable of. I wasn't that stupid. I ran my hand through my hair.

"You have something on your mind." Gary stated matter of factly.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"It's not hard to figure out."

"Why are you so calm?" I asked, suddenly. "You're acting-"

"Too normal? Yes, I know. It's driving me insane. It's all the meds they've got me on. I have to take them in here. Otherwise… I get sedated. And that's not any fun at all. Trust me… the less I talk, and the more I hide my emotions in here… the faster I'll get out. You know… you can leave if you want. You don't have to stick around here. I'll be fine by myself." He murmured.

I gave him a sad look and lowered my gaze. "I… I'm sorry."

His head snapped up. "Don't apologize. It's annoying."

He had a fierce look in his eyes. I felt my heart fluttering again, and I waited for him to make the next move. I expected him to lash out physically or verbally, what I didn't expect was for that fierceness behind his eyes to slowly smolder out and die. He stared at me for a few more minutes and then patted the mattress beside him, indicating that he wanted me to sit down. I did as he requested as he closed his book and set it down.

"So, you wanted me to read these?" he asked, pulling the papers from the envelope out of his pocket.

"Well… yes. But not while I'm here preferably."

"But you wanted to talk to me about something important… You're here now. Just give me a second to read them."

I bit my bottom lip as he started reading through the papers. I didn't know what I would say when he was finished. I wanted so bad to just leave, but I hadn't been here long enough for visiting hours to be over yet. Gary was flipping through the pages, examining the official hospital documents and such. He looked up from the papers.

"Wh-what the hell is this? A joke?" he asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. "No" I whispered.

"So why are you here Peter? I can't give you anyth-"

"Just keep reading." I said, not looking at him.

He continued reading, leaving me to my thoughts.

I was staring at the floor. He thought I was joking. At the time, I wished it had been a joke. Just a sick joke to get back at him for everything he did to me… But it wasn't. This was real… And regrettably my life… I pressed my hand against my stomach for what must have been the hundredth time since I had gotten the news of my pregnancy. I knew it wasn't the kids fault. I couldn't hold the kid responsible. I could have blamed Gary, but I didn't have the heart to. He was were he was partially due to me. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm not going to expect some form of commitment from him. I'm not talking about money, love, sex, or even friendship. I just wanted him to help me decide what to do, or make his intentions clear.

-Three Days Later-

Gary and I stepped off the bus, carrying our luggage. Dr. Abernathy was waiting for us. She smiled and waved to me. I waved back. Gary followed me over to her.

"Did you have a good trip?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Oh, and this is Gary." I said, motioning towards him to indicate whom I meant.

She beamed. "Gary… It's very good to meet you."

They shook hands and then she led us to the car that was waiting to take us to the facility.

"Peter, are you excited?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

And I was. I knew it was going to be the official start of the greatest adventure life has to offer: Parenthood.

I didn't believe I was ready for it though.

-End Ch. 3-

A very long wait for you all, and I'm sorry. My computer got a virus, and I was spending most of my time trying to fix it. And also, I've been trying to find a job. That's not going so well though. I have a plan now. *Beams* So, amazing words (or criticisms) in a review are welcome. They inspire me you guys XD. I hope you enjoy this story/chapter/my writing/life/idc…. Just give me some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

IV- Due Date

The day after we arrived, I found myself sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with Gary sitting to my right. He was fidgeting and I couldn't say I blamed him considering where he had just gotten out of. I would have been fidgety too. The hospital we were waiting in was part of the Kazoku U.S. 9 Estate. The Estate consisted of the small, but well equipped, hospital, a small counseling/school building, and the apartments and housing. It was like a small community all its own. I found it homey. I knew I would be safe here.

"How long is this going to take?" Gary asked, giving me an irritated stare.

I sighed. He'd been rather irritated with being on the Estate since we had arrived.

"I don't know. Just please be patient." I said, resting my chin in my hand.

Gary sighed and slouched down in his chair, glaring at the far wall.

The reason for our lovely visit to the hospital today? My first check-up. Oh, joy.

I didn't really know what to expect. I was kind of nervous as well. Gary wasn't helping that. Dr. Abernathy had told me that it was going to be the longest of my doctors appointments, but that there wasn't anything I should worry about. Ha. Right. Why should I be worried? Oh, I'm only sixteen and a BOY. No, nothing at all to be worried about.

Beside me, Gary sighed again and shifted his position for what was probably the millionth time. I glanced at him, catching his eye.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"Nothing…" I said, looking away.

I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. It caused a shiver to run up my spine. I heard him chuckle and felt my face warm up as a blush overtook my face. Great. He had seen me shiver. Lord only knows what he's thinking now.

"So… I've been meaning to ask you…" he murmured, trailing off.

I turned to look at him. He was smirking as he reached over and grabbed one of the random parenting magazines off an end table.

"What?" I asked, prompting him even though I knew I would probably regret it.

He opened the magazine and held it open with one hand in front of his face. He leaned in towards me and waved me closer to him. I leaned over so that my face was hidden by the magazine as well.

"What?" I asked again.

"Was it good for you?" he asked, grinning.

"What kind of question is that, to be asking it now?" I asked, feeling my face burn.

His grin widened.

"Can I just get an answer?"

I turned away from him, trying to control my blush.

"Petey…"

I felt him tug on my shirt.

"You can answer me you know. It's just us in here."

"Why would I want to answer? That night…"

His grin faded as I looked down at the floor.

That night. It felt like a lifetime ago… Try as I might, I could no longer recall all the details. Everything was a blur. Life had changed so drastically, so fast. Had I enjoyed losing my virginity?

I jumped as I felt a hand gently touch my left cheek and guide me so I was looking at him again. His thumb was gently caressing my bottom lip. I looked up into his eyes. And my breath hitched in my throat. That glazed over look was there. My eyes widened as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

And before I could ask 'For what?', he pressed his lips to mine. I almost didn't have time to react as I lost my train of thought and felt my heart start going twenty miles a minute.

My eyes rolled and shut as I returned the kiss. He had my face cupped in his hands, and I gripped the front of his shirt.

I had totally lost myself in that one simple showing of affection, and when he broke the kiss I felt myself swooning as everything in my head continued spinning.

The kiss had cleared his head it seemed, because he pulled back and seemed to quickly assess what he had just done as an odd occurrence of impulse on his part. I stared at him as he turned away and slumped down in his chair again.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what the hell I mean."

He glanced at me.

"It was nothing. Okay? Just… a stupid impulse."

"Like that night?" I asked, starting to become angry.

"Exactly." He answered, staring at the wall.

I swallowed as my throat began to swell.

I turned away from him as tears threatened to overtake me. God damn him. He had to be so bluntly hurtful. I got a grip on my emotions and settled down into my chair again, intent upon ignoring him for as long as I felt necessary. Why did he have to be like that? Sure, it might have meant nothing to him. For him, it had been just an impulse. But for me… God, what had it been for me? I lost my virginity… My first time. And it had been amazing, hadn't it? I could vaguely remember that much at least. For me… I guess it had been… special. Not with someone special of course. But special none the less… Maybe I was just being a girl thinking of it that way. For him, it had just been sex. Why couldn't it be that way for me?

Oh yeah. Cause I got pregnant. 'Just sex' kinda becomes obsolete when you find out you got knocked up.

Gary nudged me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"The nurse is waiting, Femme-boy." He said, pointing to a woman with a clipboard who was giving us an anxious look.

"Oh, sorry." I said, standing up.

"It's fine." She answered, smiling. "If you'll just follow me."

I turned to Gary.

"Um… do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"I might as well." He answered, standing.

We followed the nurse back to an examination room.

"So, I'm going to take your weight, height, blood pressure, and a few other measurements. I'm also going to need to take some blood samples. And then the Dr. Abernathy will be in to see you. Does that sound fine?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Great. Can you remove your clothes for me?"

"Um… Sure." I answered, feeling my face heating up.

I heard Gary chuckle and felt my eye twitch. Bastard.

I took off everything except my underwear.

"Okay. Now, can you step on the scale here?" she asked, pleasantly.

I did as she asked and waited patiently as she fiddled with the weights on the tilty bar. She wrote on the clipboard and instructed me over to the wall so she could measure my height, which she also wrote on the clipboard.

"Okay. You can sit on the examination table."

I sat patiently while she took my blood pressure. She smiled at me after she wrote that down.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I had not dared look at Gary up until now, and as soon as she shut the door he took the opportunity to speak.

"You're face turns such a lovely shade of red when you're embarrassed. Did you know that?"

"Shut up." I said, scowling.

"Are you afraid of needles?" Gary asked.

"No. Are you?" I responded, staring at the wall.

"Of course not. How about blood? Does it make you sick?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. Does everything I do have to be part of alternate intentions?"

Uh, duh. That's how you work. Don't act like you're straightforward with your intentions.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"That's hurtful Petey." He said, feigning hurt as he had done on that long ago day when he had called me 'cutting'.

"Well so are you."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" he asked, glaring at me now.

"You know what I mean. Stop playing dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"If I'm so 'hurtful' why on Earth did you get the good Doctor to get me out of Happy Volts?" he asked, his voice slightly raised in anger.

I had yet to look at him the whole conversation, but I did so now.

"Would you rather I let you stay there?"

"Well if you were just going to be a little bitch about everything…"

I turned away.

"Whatever. Forget it. Sorry I helped you out."

"Shut your little faggot mouth. I wouldn't have needed your help!" He shot back.

"Then why did you ask for it? Why did you ask for it while you were falling asleep on my shoulder?"

To this, he had no reply.

"And don't call me a faggot either." I finished, glaring at the floor.

And I flinched away as he shot out of his chair and crossed to me in about .3 seconds. He grabbed my arm, and the pressure made me yelp. He leaned in close to my ear.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want. Now, listen to me, Peter Kowalski… If you want this kid to have a 'Daddy', you'd better fucking start understanding exactly who is in control here. I'm trying to be nice to you. But your bitch attitude is making it pretty fucking hard."

He said all this in a calm but stern voice. It made him sound older. It gave his voice a huskier sound. Had I not been scared out of my mind that he was going to hurt me, I would have found it sexy.

Tears welled up in my eyes as his grip on my arm hardened. I whimpered.

"Do we have an understanding here?" he asked, loosening his grip considerably.

"Yes…" I whispered, my voice wavering.

I couldn't look him in the eye. I was too afraid of what I would see. I wasn't afraid of seeing anger. I was afraid of seeing a calm there that matched his tone of voice. Because that would mean I had basically handed power of myself over to him. That I had dug my own grave.

-Later-

I was sitting curled up on the couch in our apartment, mulling over everything that had happened today.

Like finding out my due date… February 27th. I was apparently around 8 weeks out of 40. Today's date is July 18th…. February seemed so far away at the time. And I found myself thinking about what the kid would look like. Brown hair… hazel eyes… or blue eyes, like my moms? Maybe blonde hair. Because apparently Gary's had been blonde until he was two. Maybe red, like my grandmothers… I found myself fascinated by the possibilities. And would it be a boy or a girl? How tall would the kid be when it grew up?

So many things to wonder about. Gary walked into the living room and set a glass of sweet tea down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you." I answered, glancing up at him.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Sorry."

"What did I tell you about apologizing?"

"Not to do it… cause you find it annoying." I answered, picking up the glass and taking a sip.

"I also find it annoying when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Repeat things word for word." He said, sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Oh. Well… I'll try to fix that." I murmured, knowing I couldn't apologize.

A silence fell between us, until he leaned into me.

"Look. I… I'm unstable. And… My meds don't make me 100% balanced. You know?"

I looked up at him. He was looking at the far wall.

"I'm… sorry about what happened at the doctors. Okay?"

Where the hell was this coming from? Was he just doing it so I'd let my guard down? Or was he really sorry? What was I supposed to say to that?

"Um… I know it's not… easy for you Gary. It's not easy for me either. If you get frustrated, it's okay. We… we have a lot to work through… There's a lot of… bad gunky between us." I said, taking his hand.

He looked down at his hand and then back up at me.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. So when do we start treading through it all?" he asked.

"Well…" I trailed off, feeling awkward.

I had yet to tell him that we would be seeing a therapist. Every patient did. Group therapy, couple therapy, and one on one therapy sessions were what everyone being taken care of on The Estate did. Dr. Abernathy had explained that to me during my visit. I had purposefully not told Gary this. Our first session was tomorrow at three in the afternoon.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"We… we'll be seeing a therapist… starting tomorrow."

There was a silence that settled over us, and every second he didn't say something I felt my anxiety building.

"Since when?" he asked finally, dropping my hand.

"Well… since I came here to take a look at the place. Dr. Abernathy told me that you and I would be taking therapy, just like everyone else."

"But I don't _want_ to." He growled.

"I'm sorry Gary. But this is the way it has to be. I mean… you asked about when we'd start 'treading through it all'. Well, tomorrow is when we start. If you were serious about trying to 'get along' with me, then you'll take therapy with me. She'll help us work out… our… differences." I trailed off as he got off the sofa and walked down the hallway.

I flinched as he slammed our bedroom door closed behind him, then sighed. It was going to be a long, long day tomorrow.

It was angry. Angry enough to not want to say anything to me as he walked away. I put my hand on my stomach.

'What have I gotten us into?' I thought, looking down at my stomach.

-End Chapter 4-

… *whine*. So, chapter 4! Yeah! (Author is a failure.) Anyway! Uh… review! And I'm sorry for the very long wait. Things are complicated. So, um, I'll start working on chapter 5 right now! Therapy sessions! Boo! Oh, and… I almost broke my brain trying to figure out the time line for Peter's pregnancy. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V- That's Not True.

We were sitting outside of Ms. King's office. Besides us and the receptionist, the waiting area was empty.

I had slept on the couch the night before, not because Gary had made me, but because I was afraid of what might happen to me if I opened the bedroom door. When I woke up though, I was covered with the comforter from the bed. I had glanced at the clock and seen it was three in the morning. I sat up and looked around the dark living room. There was no one else there. Why had I woken up? I had no idea, but I got up off the couch and went into the bedroom carrying the comforter. Gary was laying on the bed in nothing but his jeans and I felt my face heat up as I studied his sleeping form.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and stared at me. When I didn't move, or say anything, he said my name.

"Hm?" I murmured, looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing? Stop standing in the doorway, it's creepy."

"Sorry." I whispered, making to turn and go back to the couch.

"Pete, get into bed." He said, sounding slightly exasperated.

I did as he asked and climbed into the bed with him. I lay down beside him. I made no move to snuggle up to him, just as he made no move to snuggle up to me. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed. I was facing him, taking the opportunity to look over his body. I hadn't had much of a chance that night we were… intimate. He was not chubby, nor was he skinny. Just… basic perhaps would be the best way to describe it. He was faintly muscular and I could see the ghost of his ribs along the sides of his chest. I bit my bottom lip as I felt my face heat up. His pants clung loosely to his hips and I could see the hem of his underwear.

I did not dare to touch him. I did not dare to move at all. My breath was still as my eyes moved back up his body to his face. I had not been aware of his eyes on me and I inhaled sharply as my face started burning.

He rolled his eyes, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Like what you see?" he asked, rolling onto his stomach and propping his head on his hand.

His hazel eyes were smug and amused. It made me smile.

"I- I don't know what you mean." I answered, trying to get my blush back under control.

Things were silent between us for awhile. And he surprised me by laying his head on his arm and then gently starting to run his fingers through my hair. It made my heart start going twenty miles a minute.

"So…" he murmured.

"Hm?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Was it good for you?"

I cleared my throat. God, he couldn't make anything easy, could he?

"Gary, do we have to talk about this now?"

"Unless you want to talk about it in the therapist's office, then yes."

I groaned. Fine. I'll play along, but you aren't going to like the answer.

"I… It was…"

I was struggling to find the right words. I just simply didn't know how to say it without stroking his ego. And I didn't want to lie about it either. Simply put, it had been amazing. But there was no way in hell I was going to put it that simply.

"It was… good, I guess. But what do I know? It _was_ my first time, so I don't… really _have_ anything to compare it to."

His eyes narrowed and I tried my hardest not to grin. I didn't want him to think I was saying these things to be cruel in anyway. No matter how much he deserved it.

"You guess… Hm."

Now his narrowed gaze was starting to make me nervous. He was staring me down, trying to find an underlying meaning to what I had just told him. His hand had stopped playing with my hair a few minutes ago, but now it slowly moved down my face to clasp my chin. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, trying to slow my heart beat.

His eyes were glazed over again, with a faraway look about them. I bit my bottom lip.

"Gary?" I asked.

He blinked and looked up into my eyes.

"Sorry." He murmured, letting go of my chin.

He rolled onto his side, facing away from me. I turned away from him as well and pulled the comforter up to my chin. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

He woke me up eight hours later, telling me it was time to get ready for our therapy session.

And here we sat. Gary was slumped down in his chair with his arms crossed, casting a bored sideways glance at Ms. King's door. I was trying to calm my nerves. What was she going to have us talk about? I kept glancing at Gary, I couldn't help it. Finally he caught my eye. His steely gaze and furrowed brow made me queasy.

"Do we really have to do this?" he asked.

"I don't want to do this either, Gary. I'd much rather still be sleeping."

Which was true. It seemed no matter how much I slept, I was getting more exhausted every day.

Gary's only response was to return his glare to the therapist's door.

I sighed. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before we were called in.

"Hello! I'm Ms. Ellen King."

Ms. King was a plumper woman who appeared to be in her early 40's. She had wavy brown hair that complimented her round face. She smiled cheerfully as she held out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Pete. Pete Kowalski, and this is-"

"Gary Smith." He finished, also shaking her hand.

"Well, it's good to meet the both of you. You two are the "talk of the town", as they say. Please, have a seat."

We sat on opposite ends of the couch. And she jotted something down on the notepad she had in her hand.

"So, just a few questions to start. What is your relationship like at the moment?" Ellen asked, pressing her pen to her lips.

We glanced at each other.

"What do you mean by relationship?" I asked.

"I think you should answer that question. Just… explain it to me."

I gave him a look.

"We aren't together. We barely talk. I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with." Gary answered.

Ellen turned to me. "Would you agree with him?"

"Yes, but… I suppose, um, it's not entirely his fault we have trouble getting along. I'm partially to blame as well."

He gave me a look. His eyes glazed over, but it was different from the other times. This time it appeared a little sad, perhaps concerned by my words.

She was jotting something down on her paper.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"At school. We go- uh, went to Bullworth Academy together." I answered.

"Did the two of you ever have a romantic relationship with one another?"

"No." Gary answered.

Ellen glanced at me.

"It was a one night thing." I murmured, feeling a pang of regret.

She wrote something else down.

"Do either of you remember how you felt, what you thought, when you found out you were expecting a baby?"

"I felt… a lot of things. Most of it bad. I had… a lot of regret, and fear. Apprehension…"

She was nodding as she wrote. "Gary?"

"I thought it was a joke. A big lie he came up with to get back at me for everything I did to him. Now, all I feel is anger."

She paused momentarily in her writing. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm being forced to stay here, forced to take my medication, being controlled. I hate it."

Ellen looked at me. "Did you know he felt this way, Pete?"

"Yes. He isn't the type to keep how he feels and what he thinks to himself, even if he likes to think he is."

He cast a mean glare at me. "What the hell is that suppo-"

"Gary, I need you to stay calm." Ellen said, holding out her hand gently towards Gary.

He sighed, but seemed to relax a tad bit.

"So, now I'm going to ask you two about your hopes for this baby. Do you want it to be a boy or a girl? Or what you want to name it. How you think you're parenting skills are going to be, that sort of thing."

"Well… I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, as long as it's healthy. As for names, I haven't really thought about it. And… I don't really have any parenting skills… I'm going to need a lot of help learning how to take care of it… um, the baby." I murmured.

I was trying to stop thinking of my kid as an 'It'. Doing so, though, was proving difficult.

Ellen turned to Gary again. "Care to share your hopes?"

Gary sat with his arms crossed, jaw clenched, and his eyes downcast. I didn't know what to expect him to say.

"I don't know. I haven't really got my head wrapped around the whole 'Daddy' idea yet. I'm still sort of hoping this is some kind of nightmare I'll wake up from at any minute."

I sighed silently. Such a typical Gary answer. Hurtful. I knew if I looked over to him I'd see that smirk of his. Ellen's lips where a thin line.

"Peter." Ellen said, turning back to me.

"Yes?"

"How do his words make you feel?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm used to it."

"So, he's always like this then?"

I dared not glance at him. I knew I'd see rage etched into his features. People talking about him like he wasn't there? Probably pretty high on his pet peeve list, with no telling how he would react.

"Yes… Well, not always. Just most of the time. You learn to ignore it, and when you can't ignore it you can at least pretend it doesn't hurt."

Ellen's features softened and she gave me a sad smile before jotting more things down on her notepad.

"Gary, do you ever consider anyone else's feelings when you say things like that?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you end up hurting people wh-"

"I don't care. Okay? I just do not give a flying fuck. Get it? I don't want to be here. I…"

He trailed off, falling silent as he reigned in the anger that had gotten the best of him. He hadn't sounded angry. His tone had been low, his voice calm. That let me know exactly what he had been trying to explain. He didn't give a flying fuck about me. I was the reason he was stuck somewhere he didn't want to be. He was sticking his messages between the lines but I was still reading them crystal clear.

"I'm just here because it was beneficial to me." He finished.

I closed my eyes as tears started pooling there. Do not cry, I told myself, you remember what happened the last time he saw you cry. Despite my best efforts though, hot tears streamed down my face. I muttered a curse under my breath as I sniffed and went to wipe the tears from my face. Ellen reached behind her and plucked a box of tissue from her desk, which she handed to me. I whispered a thanks and wiped the wetness off my cheeks.

Ellen was writing more notes.

"Alright. I want to know individually what you two plan to do once the baby gets here and how exactly you plan on doing it, because as it stands now, you two are not working well together. I've noticed that you two have problems communicating with each other, and trusting each other. Has it always been this way between you two? Because if so, I don't know what could have possessed the two of you to be sexually intimate with one another in the first place."

There was no denying anything she said, and the silences seemed to stretch on forever. Until…

Gary swallowed. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were glazed over. He blinked and looked up at Ellen.

"I raped him."

My heart started going a million miles a minute and I whipped my head around to face him.

"Don't say that, Gary." I breathed, my eyes widened in shock.

"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it?" he asked.

"No!" I cried, my brow furrowing.

I couldn't understand why he thought he had raped me that night. Sure, it hadn't been expected, but it wasn't forced.

"Don't lie, Peter. You were crying." He murmured, his eyes on the floor.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I had been crying before, yes. But not while we were-"

"I'm the one that made you cry though. I made you cry and then I forced myself onto you and-"

I pressed the palm of my right hand against his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Don't say that. We both know I never once told you to stop." I whispered.

My eyes where locked with his. For once, he submitted. He looked down at my hand, still pressed against his mouth. I could hear the sound of Ellen taking notes faintly in the background.

-Later-

I was sitting on the couch, reading. Mainly trying to take my mind off the things Gary had said that afternoon. I had an unexplained feeling of quilt settled in my stomach. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost six. I was starting to get hungry, which meant I should probably make dinner. I put my book down and headed for the bedroom. Gary had shut himself up in it the minute we got back. I had just let him be, figuring he needed a little time to cool off. I knocked on the door.

"Gary?" I called, knocking again when I got no response.

Still no response. I sighed and opened the door.

He was sitting on the bed, his back to me and his head hung low. I walked in and shut the door before walking over and sitting next to him.

"Gary."

He turned his head to face me.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I asked, gently.

"Because you don't need my permission to come into your room." He answered just as calmly.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking about starting dinner."

"No. I'm not hungry." He murmured, laying back.

I felt a slight twinge in my chest and lay down with him.

"Why do you think you raped me?" I asked, knowing if we didn't talk through it now we never would.

"Because I did."

"No you didn't."

"So then what did I do to you?"

"We… we had sex, Gary. That's what happens when things get a little out of hand. Our hormones got the better of us and we… we um…" I bit my bottom lip, trying to control my blush.

"So you're saying you wanted it to happen?" Gary asked.

"Well… I… it's complicated. I didn't want it to happen at first, but then you started kissing me and… and after that everything just went so fast. But it felt good for me and I… I really enjoyed it. And that's why I don't understand why you think you forced yourself onto me." I said, glancing up into his eyes.

That damned glazed over look again. I still couldn't figure out why his eyes kept looking like that.

"The only thing that stuck with me about that night was your eyes." He whispered. "Your eyes were red and really shiny because you had been crying. That's all I remember seeing when we were fucking. You looking like you were about to start crying any second. I never really thought you wanted it."

"I'm sorry. I did want it Gary." I whispered.

And I pressed my lips to his. I felt him start to pull away, and I was about to stop and apologize until I felt his tongue gently press against my lips. I allowed him entry and as his tongue started exploring I felt my head start to spin. God, why did he have this effect on me?

And just as suddenly as it started, he pulled away, leaving me breathless and more than a little unsatisfied.

"Weren't you going to start dinner?" he asked, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Y-yeah. You sure you don't want any?"

"I guess I could eat." He said, sitting up.

-End Ch. 5-

This chapter… I'm so sorry this took so long guys. My internet was shut off for months and I had no way to upload it! DB But I finished it, and here it is. Don't worry; I'm going to finish this fic. Come hell or high water or zombie chinchillas. That's a promise. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI- Hormones

It had been almost four weeks since our first therapy session, and we had settled nicely onto the Estate. We would be partaking in couple's therapy once a week. Today would be our first time in group. Ms. King had told us it was more of a meet and greet support group. Before that, I had a doctor's appointment to go to and I was currently trying to find something to wear. Nothing I liked seemed to want to fit though. Sighing in frustration, I gave up and went to grab a tee shirt from the dresser. I pulled it on over my head and stared at my reflection in the full length mirror that hung on the wall.

I pressed my hands to my stomach. I felt my heart speed up as I ran my hands slowly ran the length of my belly. Was my stomach rounder? I couldn't help but satisfy my curiosity. I lifted my shirt and turned, scrutinizing my stomach.

My belly did appear more rounded, just ever so slightly. I bit my bottom lip as I ran my hand along my slightly curved midsection. Even with this new physical evidence I still had trouble believing that there was a baby growing inside of me.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped clear out of my skin. I sometimes forgot how quietly Gary could sneak around. My face began to burn, but I wasn't sure if it was embarrassment from being made to jump from being startled or embarrassment from being caught doing what I had been doing. I turned to see the look he was giving me and I gave him an awkward little grin as I pulled my shirt back down.

"Um. I was just… looking at my stomach." I murmured, deciding honesty was the best policy.

"Why?" he asked, sauntering into the room. (Yes, he sauntered. It was strange.)

"I'm starting to show." I murmured, my face warming up.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes showing his surprise and something akin to awe.

"Yes." I answered, giving him a shy smile.

His eyes wandered down to my stomach. Then much to my surprise, he gently pushed his hand flat against my tummy and ran his hand up and down over the bump. I glanced down for a moment, then my eyes flashed back to his face. And in his downcast eyes I saw something that I think may have bordered on tenderness. That look made my heart flutter.

Honestly I couldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. He must have felt my eyes on him because he met my gaze, the tenderness replaced by a neutral stare.

"We're going to be late." he said, taking his hand away from my stomach, "So hurry up and finish getting ready."

And with that he left the room. I couldn't help but let a little grin cross my face.

-Doctor Abernathy's Examination Room-

"So, how have you been feeling lately?" Dr. Abernathy asked, her hand pressing on my bare stomach.

"My morning sickness is gone. I'm still tired all the time though."

She smiled and nodded.

"I hear that from a lot of my patients around the end of the first trimester. You can redress now Peter."

She took down some notes on her clipboard and turned to Gary.

"And what about you? Any concerns, questions, comments?"

"Is the therapy really necessary?"

Dr. Abernathy seemed amused by this but I rolled my eyes. I had explained to him that it was necessary so many times, I was losing my patience with that question.

"I'm afraid so. I want you both to have a way to vent your frustrations. Particularly because you're so young. The two of you are the youngest couple we've ever had here. So I'm more concerned about how to go about handling your particular case. Oh, and before I forget. I took the liberty of getting some parenting books for the two of you, and of course, this." She said, handing me a copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.

"Some of it won't apply to your pregnancy Peter, but a good bit still does. It's really just something for you to look over and maybe it'll help set your mind at ease about some things."

I felt odd about taking the book, but took it from her anyway. For some reason it helped jog my memory.

"Thank you. I actually do have some questions."

"Okay, shoot."

"How am I going to… well, have the kid?"

This question had plagued my mind since I first started to suspect I was carrying a child, and how I had gotten by without an answer up until now was a wonder all its own.

Dr. Abernathy nodded in understanding.

"Generally we deliver by caesarian. We don't perform natural births unless it can't be helped. They put too much stress on both baby and mother. I'm that much more concerned for you because you're young, and you're petite. Even by our usual 'Mother' standards."

"I am?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Yes, you are. Do you have any more questions?"

My heart started pounding. I had one more question to get off my chest.

"Wh- what's the fatality rate among your patients?"

"It's very rare that I lose patients. As long as you carry to term and no complications turn up, you and the baby should both get through this no worse for wear."

"But you _have_ lost patients?"

This question came from Gary. I turned to look at him. His brow was furrowed.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have. Only one from birthing complications though. I've lost five to… Well, I don't like saying this because it worries my patients, but, and I can't stretch this enough, _if_ Peter were to miscarry it would be much more dangerous to him than actually having the baby. I don't want you two to worry though. Miscarriages are rare here."

"So, I'm not going to die if I have this baby?"

"No. In fact, I've got a patient who's here carrying his fourth. I'm sure you'll see him today in group."

"Fourth…" I breathed.

People do this more than once? I couldn't imagine going through this again. Between the morning sickness (which was gone now but while I had it I thought I was going to die), exhaustion, and constantly having to pee, I was not an overjoyed camper. More so when I realized I wasn't even out of my first trimester yet.

She smiled. "Two or three isn't unusual. I've had many patients come through multiple times."

"I don't know if I'll be back on the Estate anytime soon." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Lets try to avoid that. You're both rather young. Plenty of time to wait for the next one." She said, returning my smile.

I cast a sideways glance at Gary and caught his eye as he did the same to me. We quickly averted our glances. I didn't think there was a chance of us coming through again. Me maybe, one day. But not him. We just grated each other too much. And oddly, the thought makes my chest hurt. I… no, it's stupid. Stupid thought. We will go our separate ways. That's just how it has to be.

"So."

I looked back at the doctor.

"Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins every day?"

"I try. Sometimes I forget." I admitted.

"Try to remind him Gary."

"I will." He responded, clearing his throat.

"Excellent. And just so you two know, your teacher will be arriving tomorrow."

Gary and I shared a confused look.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Summer isn't over yet." I pointed out.

"I know, but we wanted you two to get an early start. Also, if you would like to, you're both welcome to stay on the Estate for as long as you're in school. College included. We want to help the two of you as much as possible. Just something to think about, ok?"

I nodded. It made sense. Housing would be taken care of, with our family doctor basically in our back yard. It _would_ be less stressful.

"Ok. Well. I'll see you two next month then. Of course it there are any questions, call me. Here you are, Gary." She said, handing him a few parenting books as she walked us to the door, "You two are off to your first group session, correct?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Good. Have fun!" she said, waving as we left the exam room.

I glanced at my watch.

"Let's drop these books off at the apartment first, ok?"

"Fine with me."

We went up to the apartment in silence. Once in I followed Gary to the kitchen where he unceremoniously dumped the books.

"So…" I started, trailing off awkwardly.

"So, what?" he asked, turning to me.

"Have you… thought of any names?"

There was a moment of silence, short and odd.

"I have." He answered, surprising me.

"Oh, what?"

"I like Brennan for a boy."

"Brennan… Smith." I smiled, "I like it."

"When did we decide it- the baby- was getting my last name?" he asked.

"Oh, um, well I just assumed that's what you wanted. Is it okay?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a lopsided smile.

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Thought of any girls names?" I asked, trying to slow my hearts rapid fluttering.

"No, You?"

"For a girl I've been thinking Cecile of Kelleen."

"Kelleen is a nice name. Different." He murmured.

"You don't like it?"

"Better than Cecile."

He was starting to ruffle my feathers.

"Fine. Then you think up a girl's name!" I ground out.

"Kelleen is fine. Don't get your damn panties in a bunch." He shot back.

"But you just said!"

Feathers definitely ruffled.

"I said it was better than Cecile. Don't put words in my mouth."

I huffed. "Are you sure you're fine with it?"

"Yes. Now are we going to group or what?"

I nodded stiffly and followed him out. I wanted desperately to know why Gary had to pick a fight with me about everything. Was Kelleen really such a stupid name? I will admit I've never had a flair for names. I had picked Cecile because it was a name that came up frequently in the Kowalski family. Kelleen had just stood out to me when I had been looking for names. I figured I could just keep making suggestions. We would eventually come up with something. Right?

We walkout to the building where we had therapy but instead of going right towards Ms. King's office, we veered left, following the direction of the sign with the giant neon pink arrow that boldly wore the word 'Group'.

Gary glanced at me. I stared back at him.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Code for 'do we have to'. I'm getting super good at de-coding everything he says.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. We have to. It's only forty-five minutes Gary." I reasoned.

He sighed. "I hate meeting new people."

"They're only new once."

"Ha. Ha." He grumped, starting down the hall towards the meeting room.

I followed, and a moment later we came to a set of closed double doors, one which had a piece of neon pink construction paper taped to it. Proclaiming 'Group; in a similar fashion of the fore mentioned arrow. Behind the door I could hear voices engaged in pleasant conversation.

I'll admit I was nervous. I don't know why. These were all men in a similar situation, who could understand. Who could help and offer support. I suppose there were still feelings of guilt because I was so young. I didn't want to be looked down on. Who does though?

But it was now or never so I took a deep breath, let it out and nodded at Gary, who had been looking at me with questioning eyes while his hand was placed on the door knob.

And he opened the door and we stepped in.

A beaming woman walked over to us.

"Welcome! Oh, gosh. I'm Mary Lester, I'm the group supervisor. How are you two today?"

Mary appeared to be in her late twenties. She was casually dressed in jeans and a pale pink polo shirt, her blonde hair in a ponytail. She shook our hands, her pleasantness never faltering.

"We're fine. I'm Gary." He said.

"It's good to meet you. And that means you must be Peter." She said, taking my hand.

"Yes." I answered, offering her a weak smile.

"Come with me, we'll get introductions out of the way."

I had been avoiding glancing at the round table that was crowded with eight people and three empty chairs, but I had to look at it now. Eight men, all older than Gary and I, with interest clearly apparent on their faces. A few were clearly pregnant, a couple gave us kind smiles. I returned them as best I could. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, my nerves making my pulse quicken.

"Okay so introductions guys! Who wants to go first?" Mary asked.

A man with dark brown hair that was styled away from his face raised his hand slightly and gave a little grin.

"My names Keith. Jason," he jerked his thumb towards the man to his right," Is carrying out second."

Jason, who appeared slightly younger than Keith and had light brown hair and blue eyes, gave a small wave and a smile.

"I'm Michael. Larry and I are expecting our first." Michael said, laying a hand on Larry's arm.

Michael was one who was obviously pregnant. He had black hair that was slightly grown out and grey eyes. Larry was a read head with blue eyes with glasses.

"I'm Casey."

Casey had short cropped black hair and green eyes. He gave us a little grin.

"Ben."

Ben gave us a short wave. His hair was dyed teal. It was a Mohawk. His eyes were dark.

The next man to speak was clearly pregnant. He had blonde hair that was just barely past his shoulders. His eyes were a pale blue.

"I'm Jack."

"And I'm Samuel."

The man to Jack's right had spoken. He was olive skinned. His head was shaved.

"We're here for our fourth." Jack offered.

Then Jack and Samuel shared a look. It was overwhelming just to watch. In their eyes, mirrored by the other so that it was all the more intense, was what I can only describe as love. I don't think I've ever seen two people look at each other like that. They practically radiated it at each other.

"Well, that's everybody. You guys want to introduce yourselves? Then we'll get started." Mary said, going around to sit in one of the vacant chairs.

I followed Mary to the empty chairs as I started to speak.

"I'm Pete. It's very nice to meet you all." I said, smiling as I sat next to Mary.

"Gary."

Gary's tone was giving away how uncomfortable he was. I would have tried to reassure him but I had no clue how.

We settled into our chairs, not really knowing what to expect. We still had thirty-five minutes.

-Forty Minutes Later-

Slowly, exhausted, I trudged into our apartment behind Gary. Group had been… different. Talk about our lives, concerns, ask and answer questions. Most of our time was spent separated into two groups. The 'Mothers' and the 'Fathers'. I was asked how far along I was and if I had had morning sickness at all and how bad it had been. I also got to listen to Jason and Jack talk about how each of their separate pregnancies had been different.

How these topics could interest me and bore me all at once was confusing in and of itself.

I collapsed onto the couch, sighing contentedly. All I wanted was a nap. Gary sat down on the love seat, which was positioned to form the bottom of an 'L' shape with the couch. We were facing each other. My eyelids felt heavy and I found myself struggling to keep my eyes open. A nap sounded amazing, but…

"Gary, you want to do me a huge favor?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Will you make lunch while I nap?"

A smug, slightly frightening smile slowly spread across his face.

"That depends. What are you going to do for me?" he countered.

Oh, God. Tread lightly, Peter.

"What… what do you want?'

He seemed to consider it for moment.

"I could go for a long, sloppy fellatio session."

Ever so slowly, my face heated up. I stared at him, feeling the blush making my ears burn, trying to determine whether he was pulling my chain or being serious. His smug expression was giving nothing away.

"What?" I squeaked out, having finally managed to collect my thoughts.

There was a pause that seemed to stretch on forever, until he chuckled.

"I had you going, didn't I?"

"That's not funny, Gary."

I was trying to keep my gaze on anything but him, because truth be told, the mental image had been vivid.

"You were thinking about it though, weren't you Femme-boy?"

"No." Deny, deny, deny.

He just kept giving me that smug smile, and when I chanced a glance at him, my face caught fire again.

Oh, God damn it.

He stood and slowly made his way over to me. Gary leaned over so his lips were right by my ear, my heart going twenty miles a minute.

"I know you want me Petey." He whispered.

I shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath on my ear. Then gasped, eyes widening as he ran the tip of his tongue slowly upwards along the cup of my ear. When he reached the upper most part, he started nibbling gently back down to my earlobe. I gasped and griped the front of his shirt as he pushed his knee between my thighs, creating a delicious friction.

His mouth worked its way down to my neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot as his hands slid under my shirt and up my bare sides, the ghosting touch of his rough hands making my skin tingle. I twisted his shirt in my fists violently as I bucked my hips up to try to bring some momentary relief to the uncomfortable tightness in the front of my jeans.

And just as his teeth started grazing the sensitive flesh of my neck and he started rolling his hips into my thrusts, my eyes opened. I was alone on the couch in the living room and the lights were off. A quick glance at the clock told me it was 5:30 pm. Long past lunch time. Long past when I had wanted to awaken from my afternoon nap. I was semi hard.

It had been awhile since I had had a dream like that. Quite a while. Six months maybe? Gary hadn't been in the last one, I could say that much.

From the kitchen I heard the sound of cooking pots being moved around on the stove. Okay. I suppose it was time to get up.

Slowly, I sat up and stretched before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Gary stood in front of the stove and thank God his back was to me because I started blushing hard as soon as I laid eyes on him. Once I got it under control, I stepped a little closer to hm. He was in the process of making spaghetti.

"That smells good."

He glanced at me.

"About time. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept fine."

My face began burning again.

"Hm."

He turned back to the stove. I stared at him for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

He hadn't bothered to turn around.

"You just seem… down."

He looked at me then.

"Quit it." He murmured.

"What?" I asked, my from furrowing.

"Don't pretend like you care?" he grumbled, stirring spaghetti sauce.

This was all very Gary-esqe, but it pissed me off.

"What's your problem?" I asked, angrier still.

"You're my problem." He deadpanned.

I clenched my fists, blood suddenly boiling.

"Fuck You! You're such an ASSHOLE!" I screamed.

I barely registered his stunned expression before I whipped around and started towards the bedroom, grinding my teeth.

I got about halfway through the living room when all my anger dissipated and was replaced with an overwhelming sadness. Tears welled up in my eyes and my throat swelled as I fought back a sob. I pressed my hand to my mouth as I turned around to go back to the kitchen. I didn't know what was happening, but I desperately wanted some comforting.

I got halfway to Gary when I lost my resolve and tears started streaming down my face and the first sob wracked my body.

Gary turned. He was bewildered. And he wasn't the only one. What the fuck was going on with me?

"I'm… so… sorry-!" I sobbed, pressing my face into my hands as I spoke between hitched breaths.

I heard him give an exasperated sigh and after a moment his arms wrapped around me. I gripped the front of his shirt as I buried my face in his chest, no longer holding anything of this emotional bombardment back. One of Gary's hands went to the back of my head, the other to my lower back, gently moving up and down as he tried to console me.

"Hush. You're okay, Petey."

"What's wrong with me?" I cried, not understanding in the least why I felt so sad.

"Nothing. It's just the baby. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I cried, pushing him away, angry again.

"…"

The glare he gave me only sent me back into sobs. And back into his arms when he begrudgingly pulled me back into an embrace.

After what felt like forever, I was calm again. We stood like that for a while. Just stood. My face and hands resting against his chest, his arms holding me still. Eventually I looked up at him. He seemed a little reluctant to say anything.

"I'm okay now." I whispered, a little hoarsely.

"What the hell was all that?" he asked, releasing me.

"A mood swing from hell apparently." I said, rubbing my cried out eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, sounding doubtful.

"I think so, yeah. I'm sorry. That was pretty bad." I said, giving him a weak smile.

"I gotta go change my shirt. Food should be done, if you're hungry. And if it's not burned." He said, heading to the bedroom.

I busied myself getting plates and forks while I waited for him.

I felt so awkward now. I had never cried that hard in my life. Damn hormones. I hoped they weren't planning on making this a regular thing. Not that I wouldn't mind if Gary held me like that more oft- wait, what? Where had that come from?! Okay, mind. Do we need to have some words!

Gary came back in fresh shirted and I handed him his plate.

"Thanks." He said, grabbing the back of my head and giving me a quick kiss.

And so, with my heart going twenty miles a minute, and a blush on my face, we sat down to dinner.

-Bedtime-

I had taken a shower after doing the dinner dishes, had brushed my teeth, and then sat with Gary in the living room for an hour and a half watching TV. Now I was sitting in bed, going through emails. And I realized I hadn't called anyone but my mom since I got to the Estate.

I'd have to call Jimmy and see if he was still mad at me.

When Gary walked in, damp from the shower, I shut down my laptop. He stared at me for a moment, rubbing his hair with a towel. He was wearing navy often PJ bottoms, but no shirt.

"Yes?"

"Just making sure you're not going to go weepy on me again."

"I said I was fine." I grumped.

I could already tell I was never going to hear the end of this.

He sat down on his side of the bed, dropping the damp towel onto the floor as I stored my laptop under the bed. And it was that awkward moment again. Every night, right before we laid down. Like we didn't feel right getting into bed together. Or maybe just feeling weird about sharing a bed with another guy in general. In any case, the moment would stretch on until we glanced at each other. And then we would lay down and sleep.

Tonight would be no different it seemed, as we settled down and I turned off the light. We were both on our backs, staring at the ceiling.

"So. How did you like group?" I suddenly remembered to ask.

"They made me feel weird." He answered.

"About what?"

"About you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"They asked how long we'd been together. Told them we weren't. Then they started being preachy at me."

I turned towards him and propped my head on my hand.

"Preachy, huh?"

"Yeah."

I barely caught it, but I saw the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly, as he turned towards me and mirrored my position.

"Started telling me how I should make an honorable woman out of you."

"Shut up." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I jumped as I felt his rough hand slip under my shirt and press against my stomach. I could feel my face heating up as I glanced at his face. His eyes were closed. I smiled. The oddness in his behavior was nice. To be sure things had been… not great but okay. He seemed to have mellowed out.

Of course I wasn't going to get my hopes too high in case he relapsed into his crazy.

I closed my eyes and just let the moment stretch on.

Until I felt his lips on mine. I inhaled sharply, but quickly relaxed, kissing him back.

By the time he pulled away, my head was spinning and my heartbeat was racing. I let out a whine of protest, to no avail.

"Good night."

That was all he said as he rolled over to face away from me. I bit back a frustrated sigh, teeth clenched. All his mixed signals were starting to royally tick me off. But, tomorrow we were going to be starting our schooling so I decided I'd leave it be for tonight.

I settled down and eventually drifted off.

-End Chapter Six-

Hey guys! I'm not dead! So, I'm sure you're all like 'then why did it take so long?' What it comes down to is that I don't have access to an internet connection on a regular basis. Not saying you don't have a right your amazing store of patience this past year. I'm so, so, so sorry! On a better note, I sort of have access to internet again (using a friends). So, in a week or two expect another chapter (already working on it). Thanks again for waiting patiently. You guys are the best. Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you, even if it's just to chew me out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII- Never

(12 out of 40 weeks along)

"I'm going into town with Keith and Ben. Anything we need?" Gary asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Um, let me make a list up real quick." I answered, abandoning the breakfast dishes to dry my hands on a dish towel, "Do you know how much we have left?"

I was referring to the Estate Card. Each couple got one. The amount you got each month depended on how many people were in your house, age, education, level, and other factors. Of course, we didn't need to worry about food, any paper products, dish soap, or cleaning supplies. The card was for clothes, shower soaps, baby stuff, kitchen utensils, sheets, towels, and a limited amount of sugary substances that the Estate wouldn't provide (soda, decent ice cream, candy bars). Of course, awesome as that sounds, it wasn't free money. Once off the Estate, we'd have to start paying it back. Adults couldn't stay on the Estate longer than six months after the birth of a child, so chances of just continually freeloading were slim.

"We have around $350 left." He answered, following me around the house.

I was coming out of our bedroom when I paused. The door across from ours. I had only opened the door once, when we first moved in. After that it had remained closed. The baby's room.

I opened the door and walked in. The carpet, walls, crib mattress, and the lace curtains hanging in the window were all white. As was the bassinet that was in a corner. The crib, changing table, dresser, and rocking chair were all a rich, glossy mahogany. It was nice and clean, but decidedly bare.

"We need something for in here." I said.

"Like?" he prompted.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Don't people usually hold off on buying things?"

"A few things won't hurt. A couple blankets or bottles? We just have to keep it gender neutral."

"I could look for something at the store."

"You're lucky you can leave." I sighed, leaving the room to finish off the list.

I wasn't allowed off the Estate while I was pregnant. The doctors thought it was too risky.

"I hate shopping," he countered, "And that's really the only reason I get to leave."

"I suppose that's true." I admitted, handing the list over.

"I'll be back later."

As soon as the front door closed, I headed for the phone. I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to call Jimmy.

I dialed his cell and sat on the couch. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

He didn't know the number, so the questioning tone in his voice was to be expected.

"Hey. It's me." I murmured.

"Pete." He clipped out.

Oh, good. He was still mad. _Just_ what I wanted.

"You're still mad."

"You think?"

Sarcasm. Original.

"I told you I was sorry."

"And I'm still angry."

I supposed I should be happy he was even talking to me. When I had told him that Gary had impregnated me, he had been furious. The words from that argument that stuck with me? 'All my hard work for _this-_!"

I could feel my heart sinking. Jimmy was really my only friend. I didn't want to fight with him.

"I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry. I just thought we could talk." I whispered, fighting to keep my voice steady. My hormones weren't being kind to me these days.

There was a short pause.

"What's he done?" Jimmy asked, sounding tense.

"Nothing. I- why do you think I want to talk about him?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. The last thing I wanted to talk to Jimmy about was Gary.

"You sounded, I don't know, sad."

"I'm sad because I don't want to fight with you, Jimmy."

I heard him sigh.

"I can't say I'm not pissed. I am."

"I know." I whispered, my voice wavering despite my best efforts to keep it even.

"Look, I'm not so much mad at you. More the situation. I just don't understand how it happened."

"Which part?" I asked, knowing what he meant.

"The Why-You-Had-Sex-With-Smith part."

"Things happen." I answered, face heating up.

"Not between people like you and him."

"Apparently sometimes they do."

"Just tell me the truth, do you like him?"

"Way to put me on the spot there, Jim." I stalled.

"Just be honest."

"I don't know. I don't hate him. There are times he grates my nerves but he's not horrible to be around. Most of the time." I added, remembering how he had acted those first few weeks.

There was a long pause on the other end.

"You sti-"

"Yeah." He cut me off.

Another pause, shorter this time.

"You fucking like him." He accused.

"How do you get that out of what I said?!" I asked, indignant.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he asked.

"I don't like him, Jimmy." I insisted.

"So why is he there with you then?"

"Because he's the father. He wanted to be here." I reasoned.

"I highly doubt that, Pete." He replied, coldly.

"He's the dad, Jimmy." I said, angry.

"That's not what I meant! The other part." He sounded exasperated.

"Oh." I whispered.

There was a short pause as that sank in, my throat swelling.

"Sometimes I do too." I murmured, tears stinging my eyes.

"So why do you defend him?" Jimmy asked, his voice calming.

"Because he's making an effort. Which was more than I was expecting."

"Don't let him fool you, Pete. Don't forget how he is."

I sighed. I couldn't deny it. Gary was more than capable of deceiving me. As much as I wanted to believe in him, I also couldn't afford to let my guard down. Given the circumstances, I had to be extra vigilant. The last thing I wanted to do was put the baby and myself in a bad situation.

"I know. Thank you, Jimmy."

"For what?" he asked.

"For looking out for me. You're a good friend."

"I try. How is everything there?"

"It's different. I usually just stay around the apartment unless we have something we need to do. Everyone's really nice." I explained.

"That sounds nice. Everyone here is still a bastard. What about, you know, the baby?" I could hear the awkwardness in his tone.

"It's good. Healthy. I'm three months. I'm due in February. How is Zoe?"

"She's… being Zoe. I guess things are good. Not fighting, so that's something."

"Good. Did you ever get in touch with your mother?"

"Yes. We kind of ended up yelling at each other." He admitted.

"Jimmy… you shouldn't yell at your mom." I said, exasperation creeping into my voice.

"… Is this a thing? You have to lecture me now or something? 'Because you're a Mommy now too?"

I thought about that for a moment, ignoring his attempt to rile me up.

"No. I would have said it even if I wasn't pregnant."

"It's a trip every time you say that." He said, sounding awed.

"You're telling me. You won't ever have to deal with pregnancy quite like I am."

"How are you getting through this though? I mean, it's gotta be a lot to process. Are you really okay?"

Hearing the concern in his voice made me smile.

"Everything's… good." I said, trying to be reassuring.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

I was just finishing up the previously abandoned dishes when Gary arrived back at the apartment, lugging shopping bags. To my surprise, Ben followed him in with a box of diapers.

"Hey Pete. How are you?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good." He said, setting the box down on the kitchen table. "I have to get back to Casey, though. See you guys later.

He saluted us with two fingers and left.

"So what did you get?" I asked.

"See for yourself."

I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up for a fraction of a second as I started rummaging. I pulled out a couple packs of bottles. Each had three. They were all clear plastic. Each bottle had a different decoration. One pack had bottles decorated with ducklings, puppies, and kittens. The other had bottles decorated with dragonflies, turtles, and koi fish. Setting those aside, I pulled out a soft, fluffy, dark brown teddy bear. I smiled as I ran my fingers over the soft faux fur. Putting it down on the table I pulled out a package of four plain white 0-3 month onesies.

Following that, a set of three receiving blankets. All were white. One plain, one with pastel baby hand prints, the last with pastel baby foot prints. There was also a thicker, fuzzy lime green blanket. The last thing in the paper sack was a bib. It was white and lined with purple piping. There was a picture of a furry purple cartoon monster wearing a red shirt. The monster had mismatched eyes, one red and one blue, and nubby little white horns on its square shaped head. It was rather cute, holding up its arms and baring teeth in a mock growl. What made me swat Gary's arm were the red words printed above the little monsters head.

The Monster.

"What?" he asked, lopsided smile on his face.

I was giving him a look.

"You like it. Stop acting like you don't."

"It's cute but it's mean."

"It's not like the kid can read." He said, loftily.

I was fighting a smile. It was just… so Gary.

"Besides, I couldn't pass it up."

"I'm sure you couldn't. What about the diapers?"

"What about them?"

"Why did you buy them?"

"Keith suggested we start stockpiling. These are size one diapers."

"Why do we need to stockpile?" I asked.

"They just said we'd thank them when the time came. I'm guessing it's because we'll need them."

I guess we would. Babies went through diapers pretty quickly, didn't they? Sudden anxiety overtook me. I inhaled sharply, turning to Gary.

"Gary, I don't know how to change a diaper! Do you?!"

I was suddenly panicky. Ever since the previous evening, my hormones had my emotions all over the place.

He stared at me, eyebrow cocked. He looked reluctant to answer me.

"No. But we'll learn. Don't… worry about it. We have moms who I'm sure will be more than happy to show us."

He turned to leave the kitchen.

"You have a mom?"

I had blurted it out without thinking. I blushed as he turned to give he a 'really' look.

"I do have a mother. Her name is Kaylyn. She's married to my father, Baxter. Oh, what else? I have an older brother. Oh, and a grandfather. Were you assuming I lived alone under a rock in the woods or something?" he sneered.

"No. Just. You've never mentioned them before. Well I… ever meet them?"

He stared blankly at me before frowning.

"Why would you need to? We aren't an item."

He started to walk out of the kitchen again when realization hit me.

"You haven't told them, have you?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

He stopped, but did not turn around.

"They have no idea where you are? Or that… that you're going to be a dad?!" My voice shot up in pitch.

Still, I got nothing out of him.

"Answer me, Gary."

His voice was low, bordering on dangerous.

"No. I haven't told them a damn thing. Why would I need to?"

"Because this baby is just as much part of your family as it is mine. They have a right to know."

"I think that's a matter of opinion." He replied smoothly.

My fists clenched, anger well established.

"So, what? You're just... not going to tell them? Or are you stalling?"

"I don't know."

It was barely audible, but I caught a slight waver in his words. As if he was scared, maybe uncertain. It softened my heart a bit.

"You know I was scared to tell you. But I did." I offered, trying to be supportive and comforting.

He looked my dead in the eyes. His eyes showed frustration and annoyance.

"Sometimes I wish you hadn't."

A pang in my chest brought back my anger and sent tears streaming down my cheeks.

"If you didn't want to be here, why did you come?!" I shrieked.

When I didn't get an answer I averted my eyes from his, shaking my head in disgust.

"Jimmy was right. You're just using us aren't you?"

I refused to look at him, but the aura in the room suddenly went from tense to murderous.

"You've been talking to Hopkins?" he hissed.

I chanced a quick glance at him. God, I'd pissed him off. The intense anger brewing in his eyes dissipated my anger and sadness, activating my flight instincts. But with him standing between me and the doorway, flight was not going to work.

"Yes. I have." I clipped as I crossed my arms, getting defensive.

I literally heard his teeth grinding. I shot back against the counter when he began advancing towards me. I was tensed up, began shaking when he stopped in front of me. I closed my eyes tight, hoping he wouldn't hit me.

"Hopkins doesn't know _anything_. Use you? I'm here trying to help you, stupid. The next time I hear something so fucking idiotic come out of your mouth, I'm going to hit you. Pregnant or not. _Look_ at me."

I timidly looked up into his eyes. He was still pretty angry.

"I _know_ I need to tell my parents, okay? I'm just… not ready to yet."

"Why not?" I croaked out, my throat dry.

"Because I haven't figured out how yet. I mean… it would be easier if you were a girl. But you're not."

"You don't know how to come out to them?" I asked, remembering how hard it had been to tell my parents.

"That's just it. I don't think I'm gay."

"Why'd you sleep with me then?" I asked, offended.

He grew uncomfortable.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just confused. I don't feel like I'm gay though. I just feel like me." There was a short pause. "Are you gay?" he asked, almost like an afterthought.

I was taken aback. Was I gay? Perhaps. MY sexuality had never been at the forefront of my mind. I understood how Gary felt. Why should it matter? I was me either way, wasn't I? But I was also still trying to figure out who I was as a person. But then again, I had always had more of a thing for guys. Maybe that night had been an experiment for both of us to see what we liked. An experiment that had gone horribly, horribly wrong, I thought bitterly.

"I think so." I finally answered. "Kind of late to change my mind."

Apparently, I feel like being bitter all of a sudden. He stood considering me for a moment.

"This isn't your fault. Neither of us had any idea this was going to happen."

I sighed. He was right. Science and what we thought we knew to be fact had not prepared us for _this_ particular curve ball.

"I know." I murmured.

I wasn't aware I was still crying until I felt his hands cup my face, his thumbs wiping tears off my cheeks.

"Stop listening to Hopkins. He's just as paranoid as I am."

I sniffed. My desire to believe him wanted to swell and fill my body, but my doubts of his words constricted my chest painfully.

Perhaps he saw pain, or my doubts in my eyes, because he began kissing me gently. That only caused my chest to ache, and before I could get lost in him, I pushed him away.

"You're not gay, remember?" I pointed out, before stepping around him to retreat to our bedroom.

I needed a nap.

-Later-

I opened my eyes, looking up at Gary. He had just shaken me awake. Unamused, I rolled onto my side to face away from him. My silent way of saying 'go away'.

"Don't do that. Get up. You're going to make us late?"

"For what?" I asked, groggy and irritable.

"For school, dork."

I could _hear_ the smirk. It only made me more irritated. And when he poked me in the side and made me jump, I could have kicked him. The sad part was, I had taken a nap in hopes that it would make me feel better after our fight. It hadn't.

"Fine. I'm getting up." I grumped.

I got out of the bed, ran my fingers through my hair, and changed my shirt. I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I then put on my socks and shoes and met Gary at the door. We had to go to the therapy building. That's where our classes were to take place.

Our walk was silent, which was fine by me. I was still angry at him. It was odd. I hadn't really ever stayed mad at him for this long. Why was I still mad? Because he hadn't told his parents? No, that wasn't it. I could understand that. That was hard. I would have put off telling my parents too if I had had the chance. So then what? The only other thing I could possibly be mad about was that he wasn't gay. And why should I care? So what if he wasn't gay? What a stupid thing to be mad about!

Yet there remained a pang of betrayal festering in my chest. How could he do this to me?! I had gotten knocked up so he could experiment with his sexuality? That. That was why I was mad. He had totally changed my life on a _whim_.

I gritted my teeth, the desire to hit him setting into my bones. That would have to wait until later though.

We had been told that out classes would be taking place in Room 5, so that's where we went when we entered the building. The group room was 1, so we passed it and continued down the hall. He opened the door to Room 5 and I followed him in.

Inside there were two tables, each with one chair facing a white board and a teacher's desk that was positioned to the right of the board. Sitting at the desk was a man who couldn't have been older that twenty six. He looked up from a book he had been reading when we entered and smiled at us.

"Hey, guys. Peter and Gary, right? I'm your teacher. Gregory West." He spoke as he stood up and went to the white board and wrote his name.

He was tall. Sand colored blond hair. Truth be told, he was good looking. Strong jawline, cute smile, laughing eyes. Good looking, but my heart didn't speed up. There was no attraction there. Just eye candy.

Gary had already sat down at the table farthest to the door, so I sat at the other table.

"So. Who's who?" Gregory asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I'm Peter." I answered.

"Gary."

Gregory nodded.

"Alright good. That's settled. So. Both in 10th grade, right? Sophomores. That's exciting, right?"

"What exactly qualifies you to be here?" Gary suddenly asked, eyeing Gregory with malcontent.

"Good question. Graduated last year with a degree to teach general studies to high school kids. So math, science, history, English. I can do it all. I was contacted by the Estate early this summer because I was born here and they like to keep tabs on us. So I was a natural choice for them I guess. Instead of bringing in an outsider." He said, grinning.

"You were born here?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes sir, I was. Almost twenty-eight years ago. So, naturally, I'm asked to schedule a once a year check up here at the Estate. I actually lived here a couple times. I've got two younger siblings. So I'm familiar with how things work here." A pause. "Enough about my personal life though, time to talk school. Let me tell you about the program we're running. What we've come up with is a way to get you both graduated before the baby gets here. Hard, but not impossible. If it takes a little longer than that, it's okay. You'll be in here ten hours a day, Monday through Friday. 10 AM to 8 PM. We'll spend a few hours on every subject, and try to get you guys qualified for your diplomas. Of course, on days you have appointments, therapy, group… visitors, you won't have to come in. Just let me know a day ahead."

He paused to gauge our reactions. Ten hours of school a day sounded like hell.

"I know it sounds like it'll suck the big one, but it's in your best interest. And I promise we'll have lots of breaks a day. Today is only an introduction. We won't be here for very long. I'll start by giving you your text books."

Mr. West pulled in a cart that contained two copies of 15 different text books from a supply closet. History, Math, Science, English, Art, Health. Thankfully some were thinner than the others.

"We're starting with the sophomore books. That's Life Science, Algebra II, English II, Cultural Studies, and Health and Nutrition." He grabbed us each a copy of the titles and set it on our tables.

Five books each. Once he was done with the cart, he pushed it back into the supply closet from whence it came and returned with a cardboard box.

"And we have supplies too."

"Where are we supposed to keep this stuff?" Gary asked.

"There are a couple shelves by the door. And don't worry, the door stays locked when we're not here as a precaution." Greg answered, grinning as he set the box on his desk.

-After Class-

Out early, it was around five o'clock. Dinner time. I headed straight to the kitchen, wondering what to make. Getting to study for a bit and talk to someone who wasn't Gary had effectively smothered my earlier annoyance and frustration.

I decided to make half assed Salisbury steaks from ground beef, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, and green beans. Easy, and it would only take forty-five minutes or so.

The minute I got a whiff of the brown gravy, I was hit with a craving. I called Gary in to eat, as I took a bowl out of the cabinet and put gravy into it.

"Food?" he asked, popping into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Is anyone in your family allergic to peanuts?" I asked, getting the peanut butter out of the pantry.

"No." he answered, watching me as I opened the peanut butter and mixed a good amount in with the gravy.

I put this mixture on my mashed potatoes and joined him at the kitchen table, ignoring the look of disgust he was giving my food. I didn't care though. I enjoyed it.

But it was an awkwardly silent meal. After a while I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What did you think of class?" I asked.

He glanced up at me, eyes black.

"You're talking to me again?"

A smirk, that I tried to suppress, spread across my face. Suddenly I felt all… bubbly.

"What makes you think I wasn't talking to you?"

"The fact you weren't talking to me, maybe?"

"We always have to talk to each other? I wasn't aware you found my conversations that compelling."

His eyes were narrowed, suspicious.

"I thought you were mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad at you, Gary?" I asked, still smiling. Still bubbly. "Did you do something wrong?"

"I didn't think I did, no. But you've never turned down my kisses before, so apparently I did."

This was true. That was before he let it be known he wasn't gay. What business did he have showing affection for me?

"Just trying to save us a lot of fights down the line." I answered, pleasantness slipping.

"You're mad because I told you I wasn't gay?!" he asked, suddenly disbelieving.

"Not mad. I just don't see why you want to kiss me if you're not gay." I reasoned.

He sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair, eyes staring up at the ceiling and a scowl on his face.

We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't understand why he was frustrated. Wasn't I saving him from having to make himself uncomfortable? Or grossed out? I thought I was doing him a favor, but I only seemed to be irritating him. I had been staring at him, wondering at his behavior, when he looked at me. He sighed again and ran his hands down his face.

"Look… Damn it. Okay. I'm not going back on my words. I don't _feel_ like I'm gay. But you… its different with you."

He was looking at his plate, fiddling with his fork. He was obviously uncomfortable, his face gaining a slight tinting of pink.

"What are you saying? Different how?"

"I don't know!" he said, exasperated.

"I don't understand, Gary." I said.

Neither of us did apparently. Whatever he was trying to say, he didn't know how or flat out didn't want to say it.

"Do you… like me?" I asked, doubtful.

"No!" he insisted, a little too forcefully. "I mean… I don't know!" he ground up.

"You don't seem to know much of anything this evening, do you?" I asked, bemused at his frustration.

"F- Shut your trap." He gruffed, staring at the ceiling again.

We slipped into another silence. I figured he just needed time to collect his thought. This was something he needed to figure out on his own. In the meantime, I wasn't going to allow him to confuse himself any further. I wasn't going to let him kiss me anymore. Maybe I shouldn't sleep in the bed with him either… Even though the thought of sleeping on the couch irritated me.

I stood from the table, beginning to clean up. I was rinsing the dishes in the sink when I felt him grab my shoulder and spun me around to face him, his lips clashing against mine, his hands gripping my hips forcefully. It took less than a second for my head to start spinning. Losing myself, I kissed him back. My wet hands sliding up his arms to his shoulders before my arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Well, so much for _that_ resolution.

When we pulled away from the kiss, we were both breathing heavily. I looked up into his eyes to see that glazed look. I hadn't seen it lately. My heart sped up when he began leaning in for another kiss, but I stopped him, pressing the fingers of my right hand against his lips.

"Stop." I whispered, halfheartedly.

The glazed look cleared when he blinked. He stared into my eyes as he released me.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Gary." I whispered.

"I… I can't help it." He replied, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against mine.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Part of me wanted him. Another, more logical, part told me it was better not to. _Safer_ not to. That this boy was not worth the pain. That it almost would have been better to leave him in Happy Volts.

A pain shot through my chest at that horrid thought.

And yet, the truth remained: I would _never_ be able to trust him… would I? No. I'd never be completely confident that I could leave our child in his care. I'd _always_ have my doubts.

Which was why it was better for me not to fall for him. Why it was better to not let him his me. Not let him share my bed.

Love never flourished without trust. So, with a heavy heart, I let myself know once and for all, that I wasn't going to let that little part of myself keep wanting him. It had to _stop._

For_ everyone's_ sake.

But I continued to stand there with him, unable to pull away.

-End Chapter 7-

So, what did you guys think? Sad, crappy, amazing, what? Hoping you guys loved it.

I've got a few questions (because I'm undecided on a few things).

Would you rather see them have a boy or girl?

Do you want this to end well and be done? Or would you rather it go wrong and get a sequel? I could go either way.

I'll get around to explaining the glazed eye thing eventually. There is a reason for it. Also, next chapter is Gary's POV, which will be a challenge for me *nervous*.

Also been thinking of completely re-hauling For You I Will. It just seems like plot less trash to me these days and I don't remember where I was going with it. Think I just wanted an excuse to write sex scenes and angst honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII- Need

Gary's POV

(14 out of 40 weeks along)

I still couldn't tell you why I fucked the little faggot that night. It was like I just lost control of myself. In a matter of seconds, all I felt was lust. Pure and overpowering. And I had acted on it, needing _him_. No one else would have sufficed. I was aware of what was happening, but I couldn't stop myself.

His eyes shining, his face wet with tears, his tightness engulfing my cock. I can recall all these details, remembering them clearly.

At first, these memories would make me sick to my stomach. I'm not a fag. Not into guys. Fuck that, not into _anyone._ They all make me want to bash their faces in.

But that was how I lost _my_ virginity. And if you tell _anyone_ that, I'll make sure they never find your body. So you had _best_ keep that information to yourself.

But I've digressed.

Imagine my surprise, some six or so weeks later when Femme-boy pays me a visit. By then, my ass had been put away into Happy Volts Asylum. And I don't feel like myself. I feel exhausted. Sluggish. Unable to focus. And more than a little forgotten.

So it's _almost_ a pleasant surprise when he shows up. I fell asleep on his shoulder. Not because he's bordering on comfortable compared to the mattress I sleep on, but because he's boring. I don't know how long I slept after he left. For all I knew, he had never even actually been there.

That is, until I noticed the envelope tucked behind the sink knobs.

I opened it, tossing the crumpled envelope into the hall outside my room through the bars of the doors observation hole, just for the simple pleasure of knowing one of the orderlies would have to take time out of their day to discard it.

I very briefly scanned the papers. What I got out of it was that some doctor wanted me out for Femme-boy. My groggy mind couldn't process it all the way, no matter how many times I tried to make _any_ sense out of it. I stuffed the papers into my pocket and went back to sleep.

Next time he showed up, I was much more clearheaded. So when I reread the papers, they made perfect sense. Didn't fucking believe it though. The fag must have been pulling my chain. Had to be. I was crazy, not fucking stupid! Every rational fiber of my being told me little Petey was either playing a damn joke or should have been in this damn Asylum with me.

But the papers were _official_. So it wasn't… just a joke? Making sense of the situation had been a stretch. A _long_ stretch. I didn't know what he wanted out of me.

Only thing I know for sure was that shit changed drastically after that.

We went to "The Estate". Pretty posh name for my new prison.

When we arrived, I was still adjusting to my new meds. When I assaulted him in Dr. A's office? Not completely my fault. He should know better than to talk to me like that anyway.

And I did _try_ to apologize later, but he started talking about _therapy_. He's lucky he didn't lose teeth. Should be happy I saved his pretty little femme face by walking away.

But I ended up going to the therapy sessions anyway. Had to _appear_ as if I was putting up an effort, even if it was only halfhearted. And sure, I may have made him cry, but I wasn't exactly happy that day. And you know what? Misery does love company.

Then when King asked why we had sex? The memories flooded my mind. At the forefront, his tear stained face. I blurted the words out. Not expecting his denial. Not expecting his soft hand to press against my lips. And not expecting my heart to start pounding as his touch _ignited_ something inside me.

_That's_ when my confusion set in. The second _he_ touched _me_.

Sure, I had kissed him before that. But I hadn't been in control for that. It had been… something else.

For a few weeks after that, I pushed it to the back of my mind while I settled in. For a prison, the Estate's got to be the best place I've ever been. And I don't say that lightly.

When Femme-boy's second check-up had come around I had sat in the exam room, bored and wanting to leave. Until The Good Doctor said she'd had people _die_ on her.

An unexplainable feeling of dread settled in my stomach. Was I scarred for Femme-boy or the… Thing? Maybe for both. Maybe for myself. If he died, was I going back to Happy Volts? That was something I _didn't_ want to find out.

Then Dr. A had started talking about us waiting to have another Thing. I had caught Pete's eye. Talk about awkward.

Speaking of awkward. Group.

If I wanted to be surrounded by faggots, I'd go to a gay bar.

Telling me I should try being with Femme-boy? Saying that even if I didn't I'd fall in love with him anyway? Puh-lease. You can't spoon feed bull shit to a bull shitter.

One thing that wasn't bull shit? I did was to name the Thing Brennan if it was a boy. Meant 'alfame'. Badass. Better than 'Garrett' or 'Peter' anyway.

Oh yeah. I made Pete dinner. Out of the kindness of my heart and hunger of my stomach. What did I get out of that? Screamed at and cried on. Out of nowhere too. Out of fucking _nowhere_. And they call me crazy.

I'm just too nice lately. Should have told him to man the fuck up. But what did I do instead? I held him. Like a good… whatever I am to him.

You know what though? Despite the fact I've seen a mood swing from hell erupt in my kitchen and despite the fact I had felt his rounded tummy with my own hands, I didn't fully grasp the situation until I went shopping for baby stuff.

I'd never given much… no, scratch that, _any_ thought to whether I wanted kids. It's just something I never saw happening.

But when I stood there in the middle of the baby section, a light bulb blinded me as it clicked on in my head. This was really going down. I was going to have a crying, pooping _being_ on my hands. Not anytime soon, but soon enough.

A being that would be depending on me for _everything_. A being that was going to call me Dad.

I had felt like I was going to black out in that instant. Me? Be someone's Dad? I wasn't even considered fit to take care of myself!

But, you know, since I'm a man and not a little bitch, I kept all those doubts to myself.

I've noticed I've been doing that a lot. Masking myself. Not saying I didn't enjoy myself sometimes. I really didn't mind being around Femme-boy like I thought I would. He was growing on me. Very slowly.

When he tried prying, he didn't grow on me at all.

Asking me about my family? Telling me things I _already_ knew and trying to make me feel guilty?

I wish he didn't whine at me so much.

Oh! And let's not forget. He sneaks around behind my back. How dare he call Hopkins and then slap me in the face with ludicrous accusations!

Using him? I know I'm not exactly open and honest but… really? Using him for what?

Okay, yes. I guess I could be using him to stay out of Happy Volts, but come on! Who wouldn't? If I was just using him, wouldn't I have taken off by now? Not like I was getting money or sex out of him by staying.

And then there's the fact he asks me questions that I'm uncomfortable with. I _may_ be ever so slightly, the tiniest bit attracted to Femme-boy. It's barely there though. So I don't consider myself gay.

For some reason, telling him that pissed him off. After I told him, he refused to let me kiss him anymore.

Oh, what's that? You thought I said I wasn't that attracted to him? Let's say it's a bad habit then.

Shut up.

As I was saying… Yeah. Pissed at me. So he took a nap. Lately that's his answer for everything. Which is fine. If he's sleeping he's not trying to force pleasantness into our relationship.

And usually, sleeping makes all my transgressions null and void in his eyes. So I let him be and make sure he's up for any appointments we have to keep.

But when I woke him up this time, he was _still_ mad. So I decided to have some fun with him. Poking him in his side seemed to help his mood.

Speaking of moods. Mine would take a nose dive when we got into class. I had opened the door and chanced a glance at him. The minute he set eyes on the teacher, his face lit up.

Reminding myself that I had no legitimate claim to Femme-boy, I just took my seat. Still, it pissed me off. What business did he have looking at other dudes while he was pregnant with _MY _kid?

Kind of slutty if you ask me.

I'm not jealous.

…

I'm not.

Anyway. Dinner that night had been pretty awkward. I guess I really only managed to make him more irritated. Because a week had dragged by and we had barely said anything to each other. True, that most of our time was spent in class now, but still. Used to be he couldn't go fifteen minutes without saying something to me. And while I'd usually be in a 'Thank God' state of mind, I couldn't help to but wish we could put this behind us. I was tired of the silence. It left me alone with my thoughts.

Which was the problem now. You know how many times I've gone through our whole situation in the thirty minutes I've been on the couch "watching" the TV?

Too many.

Movement to my left catches my eye. It's Petey, coming into the living room. Looking as if he has something to say. I wait patiently, noting the apprehension still apparent in his eyes. It had seemingly taken up permanent residence there this past week.

I'm getting tired of it.

"Jason invited us over."

"Why?" I asked, after brief consideration.

"I imagine just to be friendly."

Friendly. Right.

"I'm not going."

His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth, presumably to try and coerce me into it. I wasn't going to let him.

"I've got something I need to do."

He pursed his lips and put his hands on his hips.

"Like what?"

I stifled a sigh. He's prying again. I made a mental note to start training him in the art of minding his own business as soon as possible.

"Something. Butt out." I instructed, glaring at him.

He glared back. Yeah, lately he's been… touchy.

He sighed but dropped it.

"Fine. Then I'll be back later."

He turned to go and I rolled my eyes. I was hoping he wouldn't be in a bitchy mood when he came back. Because chances were, after the call I was about to make, I was not going to be exactly cheery when he came back. And if we were both in a bad mood, we fought. Mostly because I didn't bother to keep my thought to myself when I got angry.

Sad, that I can pinpoint that I'm the problem and just don't care enough to try and apologize most of the time.

To be fair though, should I have to apologize for telling him I'm not exactly gay?

I pondered it as I stood and grabbed our cordless landline phone from its cradle on the coffee table and headed to the bedroom when I heard the front door close.

I didn't have a plan. I just knew I had to get this out of the way. Maybe it would get Femme-boy talking to me again.

I sat on the bed and dialed a phone number that I supposed I would _always_ know by heart.

I got an answer on the third ring.

"Hello, you've reached the Smiths. Who's calling please?"

It was the time I'd heard my mother's voice in months.

It made me briefly consider hanging up, but I knew better.

"It's me, Mom."

A pause.

"Garrett Smith! What in the- How- Where _are_ you?!"

I was used to the way her voice shot up in pitch when she was upset.

"I'm in…" I paused a moment, trying to remember. "Vermont."

"Vermont?!" she squawked. "How did you get to Vermont?!"

"It's hard to explain." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well you had best try."

"I came here on a bus. A doctor had me released from Happy Volts."

"Why were you released? And why wasn't I contacted about it until _after_ you were gone?"

"Probably because the people running that place are a bunch of pricks with shit for brains who do-"

"Watch your mouth." She cut me off.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why were you released?" she asked again.

"You won't believe that part." I answered.

"Try me." She ground out.

I wondered at how best to put it so as not to cause any confusion. I supposed there really wasn't one.

"I got someone… from school… pregnant." I started, planning on easing into it.

"Oh my God." My mother breathed. I could practically see her sinking into the antique ottoman we kept in the sitting room.

"Now, here's the hard to believe part. You listening?"

After years of dealing with my Mom, I knew how to get through things that she may not initially be able to understand due to emotional distress.

"Yes. I'm listening."

"The person I got pregnant is male. His name is Peter."

I allowed the long pause, knowing she needed time to wrap her head around that. Most people would.

"Gary, that's not possible." She whispered.

A wry smile spread across my face.

"I told you it was hard to believe." I allowed myself a short, bitter laugh. "Four months ago I would have agreed with you. He's fourteen weeks along now. If this is somehow still a joke, it's a pretty elaborate one…" I trailed off, wondering at how she was taking this.

"I… Oh, Gary. Are you gay? Is that what this is about?"

"No. It's about you becoming a grandmother. Stay focused please." I ground out. I was quickly learning to hate that question.

"I… don't know what to do… or say."

"You should come see us." I suggested. Femme-boy wanted my folks? Oh, he'd get my folks. "In a few weeks. I'll make sure everything's arranged."

I was trying to keep my voice pleasant. I wanted to convince her both of us wanted them here.

"Gary, I just… I don't know." She still sounded lost, which is about what I expected though.

"You and dad talk about it. When you've made your decision you can call us back. I'll give you the number."

-Later-

I was settled into school work, waiting for Petey to come home. Getting home apparently took a while, because he didn't arrive back until three hours later. He walked into the kitchen and glanced over my shoulder before going to the drawer where he kept recipes.

"Did you really skip out of visiting to do school work?"

"Not exactly." I replied, not letting my tone betray how much his accusations pissed me off.

"So what else did you do then?" Oh, excellent. Still bitchy.

I fought the urge to grind my teeth and yell at him. I'd been suppressing all my urges lately, I suppose the doctors would call that progress.

"I called my family."

This made him pause. He stared at me in wide eyed surprise.

"You did?" he asked, disbelieving.

I chuckled. "Yes."

"Well what did they say?" he inquired, sitting at the kitchen table with me.

"My mother seemed pretty unconvinced. She's going to talk to my dad and call us back."

"Oh." He sounded let down, but he quickly perked up. "Thank you Gary. I know that was probably really hard."

And he smiled at me. Hallelujah, it's a fucking miracle.

I shrugged it off. "Does that mean you're moving back into the bedroom?"

He sighed as he stood up. So much for that plan.

"You." I grabbed his wrist. When he attempted to wrench out of my grasp, I tightened my hold.

"Let go of me." He probably wanted to sound commanding, it came off as pleading.

I stood and pulled him in closer to me, my free hand pressing into his lower back. Bringing his body closer to mine. I pressed my lips to his, knowing we would share the same effect as what felt like an electric current ignited in our bodies. Making us both aware yet unable to control our actions. Making us _want_ each other.

He moaned as I forced my tongue into his mouth. I released his wrist and moved my hand to the back of his head, fingers entangling themselves in his dark hair and clutching the back of his head so he couldn't pull away. He clutched the front of my shirt. The hand I had on his lower back traveled lower, cupping his ass. His hips shifted forward, grinding into mine. It was euphoric.

Roughly, he shoved me away. I staggered back.

"No." He whispered between panted breaths.

Damn him. I could _see_ the want in his eyes. His face was a pretty shade of pink. He called to me in a sinful manner.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're not gay!"

I scoffed, looking away from him.

"I'm getting tired of this."

"Tired of what? I'm trying to help you."

"Trust me. It's not helping. If anything, it's making it worse."

"How?!" he asked, disbelieving.

"Because when you deny me something, it only makes me want it that much more."

He sighed, exasperated.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Enjoy it." I answered, smirking.

He glared at me for that. I chuckled and stepped closer to him. He took a step back. Grinning like mad, I continued my advance until I had the younger male cornered. He put a hand out, pushing against my chest in a halfhearted attempt to ward me off. I leaned in to capture his lips again, but he turned his head to the right. I frowned, but wasn't going to let him detour me so easily. I gripped his hips gently and pressed my lips to his exposed neck, earning a gasp. He started to cringe away.

"That tickles, Gary." He protested.

I gently started sucking on his skin, knowing he wasn't going to try stopping me just yet as he let out a soft moan.

When I pulled away to see his heavily lidded eyes and parted lips, I smirked. I knew the way we effected each other was powerful, but I hadn't known I was making him weak in the knees until he sank to the floor. I grabbed his upper arm as I watched him collapse so he wouldn't land too hard.

"Shit. Are you-"

"I'm fine."

I crouched down to his level, gently cupping his chin to raise his face to mine. He refused to meet my eye though. I could sense he was upset. About to cry. Lately, I could always tell when he was about to cry. Something made me want to comfort him. Made me unable to just _let_ him be upset. It pissed me off, mostly because I was unable to fight it.

I replanted my lips against his, being slow in my movements, he pulled away though.

"Please don't."

"I don't understand why you keep fighting this. You weren't so objectionable the night we fucked."

"Maybe because I can't make any sense of you. You're not gay but you keep kissing me. I can only deal with one or the other so make up your mind." He huffed.

"You have to deal with my affection?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow at him, slightly offended.

He didn't answer, just kept staring at me. Waiting for a real answer. The apprehension in his eyes made me uncomfortable.

"I can't… fight the… attraction I have for you." I answered slowly, trying to put it truthfully.

"You're so full of shit Gary." His response was immediate. He stood, anger flashing in his eyes.

"What was the point of me answering you if you weren't going to believe me?" I nearly shouted at him.

"You were… being serious?" he asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same thing towards me. I know you do." I answered flatly.

He seemed uncertain about my words.

"I'm not sure how I feel Gary." He murmured as he walked out of the kitchen.

-Peter's POV-

My words had been true. I _didn't_ know how I felt. Gary wasn't the only one who had doubts. I couldn't deny my attraction to him, but there was no way I could see us being a happy little suburban family. It's just never going to happen. Something tells me that's not the life Gary wants.

I've been trying to keep my walls up. It was proving a tad difficult at times. There was _something_ between us. The past week I had been avoiding him, the feeling had only intensified. It was difficult to suppress the feelings. Difficult to stay mad at him. Difficult to stay _away_ from him.

I understood what he meant when he said he couldn't fight the attraction. I couldn't either. I still wanted to try though.

I left the kitchen, not thinking. I needed to make dinner. I wasn't sure what to do instead. I was thinking about it when the phone began ringing from the living room.

I quickly made my way to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, is… Gary there?" A female voice inquired.

"Who should I say is calling?"

Gary was walking into the living room.

"His mother."

A jolt. Gary's mother?

"One moment please."

I handed the phone to Gary.

"It's your mother."

"Thanks."

I hurried into the kitchen, using the opening to make dinner. I could hear Gary talking, I couldn't make out what was being said though. Knowing I had no business trying to listen in on Gary's conversation, I focused on my task.

I had never been much of a cook. I had never had the need to be. So when my mother had sent me to the Estate with copies of her recipes, I had been super grateful. Most of them were simple, some I was afraid to attempt. I chose a simple one and began making dinner.

Twenty-five minutes later, Gary came into the kitchen. He appeared apprehensive, his eyes a bit irritated.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

"My family wants to come for a visit. They obviously think I've gone off the deep end."

My heart began pounding.

"When?"

"Two or three weeks."

That seemed so near.

"Should I invite my family then? So everyone can meet?"

"Yes. I hate it, but that is probably the best way to go about this."

"I'll call my mom after dinner then.

"Tell David and Sierra I said hi."

He had met my parents the day before we had boarded the bus to Vermont. Everyone had been uncomfortable, but nothing terrible had happened. Gary had been polite, my parents civil.

"I will."

He lingered in the kitchen for a while, watching me. It made my spine tingle.

"Do you need help with dinner?"

I looked at him, eyes wide. Gary was offering to help? Hell has officially frozen over.

"If you want, you can grate this." I handed him half a block of cheese.

-After Dinner-

I sat at the kitchen table, trying to complete schoolwork. Gary was doing dinner dishes. His sudden helpfulness made me suspicious, but I was trying not to assume he had something up his sleeve. I still wanted to believe him, even if I felt I couldn't quite trust him.

"So what did your parents say?" Gary asked, focused on dishes.

"Mom says she'll have to talk to Dad about him taking time off work. She says she'll come no matter what."

"And what did the doctor call about?"

"Just reminding me of my appointment next week." I was watching him wash dishes.

"Hm."

He seemed disinterested and I wondered if I had hurt his feelings with my words earlier.

"Are you… ready for your parents to come here?"

"No." Simple.

"Tell me about them." I was coercing him, trying to get him to talk.

"Kaylyn's a stay at home mom. Baxter is an antiques dealer. He took over for my grandfather when he retired. Collins in college."

His voice got edgy when he spoke of his brother. I changed gears.

"When did your grandfather get into the antiques business?"

He paused and stared at the ceiling for a moment, thinking.

"Before he married my grandmother. So… a long time ago."

I thought a moment, wondering if I should keep asking questions.

"Dead." Oh, back to simple.

I pondered the step backwards, but pressed on.

"I'm sorry. How did she die?"

There was a long pause. I almost didn't expect him to answer me.

"She was sick. That's what they always told me. I figured out as I got older and she got worse that it was a little more malignant then that. My father is their only child. She had been fighting ovarian cancer for years by the time Collin and I came along. She died when I was eight. I don't want to talk about it, so no more questions about her tonight."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Another silence. The sink drained as he pulled the plug. He had finished the dishes. He washed and dried his hands before sitting down at the table with me.

"Anything else?"

"What's your brother going to college for?"

He stared at me, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly pulled down.

"English major. He wants to write books or something." He shrugged.

I nodded. He didn't want to talk about his grandmother because it upset him, his brother because it annoyed him.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

He seemed taken aback about that.

"I don't know. I just want to get through the high school program first… What about you?"

"I want to be a web designer."

I had gotten the idea into my head months ago and it had stuck.

He nodded. "At least one of us knows what they want to do."

"You've got time to think about it."

"What, five months until the Monster gets here?"

"You are _not_ giving our kid that nickname." I said, shaking my head and fighting a smile.

"Yes I am. Then, college after a year? What are we going to do until then?"

"I don't know. Stay here, get through school. Take care of the baby."

We stared at each other across the table.

"I'm not ready for this." He ran his hands through his hair.

I let a small, understanding smile grace my face.

"Neither am I." I admitted.

We let another silence ball between us. There wasn't much more to say after that. I glanced down at the schoolwork still spread across the table. I cleared my throat.

"Can you help me with this?"

-Later-

Gary plopped down on the side of the bed, towel drying his damp hair. Shirtless. In his boxers. My face caught fire in a nanosecond. I butterflies in my stomach as I cast a sidelong glance at him. Shameful as it is, I wanted to _touch_ him.

Undoubtedly, feeling my eyes on him he turned to look at me. I averted my glance quickly back to my laptop.

"You know the way your face goes red is a dead giveaway, tight? Even if you look away before I catch you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied, even as I felt the warmth spread to my ears.

I heard him chuckle to himself before I felt the bed shift as he moved closer to me. His leg pressed to mine as he leaned to better see the screen of my laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at baby things."

"Like?" he prompted.

"Clothes, toys, strollers, car seats. There's a lot of stuff."

"You don't say."

I looked up at him.

"Are you wanting to go to bed?"

"It _is_ bedtime." He strained the word to make a point.

I shut down my laptop and stored it under the bed, as was my routine.

"Ok. Good night."

I began to get off the bed to head to the couch, but was quickly yanked back down when he snaked his arm around my waste.

"Stay." He commanded, his warm breath on my ear sent a shiver down my spine.

I shifted around so that I was facing him.

"Gar-"

His lips were to mine before I could finish. Slowly he pushed me down onto the mattress, his body hovering over mine. My heart sped up as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I groaned, my fingers entangling in his hair. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, and eventually we had to break apart for air.

"Stay." He spoke between panted breaths.

I stared up at him wide-eyed. Staying was a bad idea. I knew it was. Yet still I was torn between wanting to stay and wanting to continue to sleep on the couch. I was still trying to fight with myself about how I felt. Still trying to keep my walls up. And I couldn't help but wonder if I was even worth it anymore. With my head spinning, I couldn't understand why I _was_ fighting it.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

His response to that was to go for my neck. I hissed when he started nipping at my tender skin. God, I remembered this. I pushed him off, suddenly panicked.

"I'll stay if you just _stop_."

He continued to hover over me.

"Do I _have_ to stop?" he asked, eyes betraying his lust.

"Yes." I hoped I was convincing when I said it.

"Why? You're already pregnant. Why can't we fuck again?" He began gently kissing my neck, his warm breath tickling. I cringed as my face grew warm.

"Because I don't want to." I lied, "Now get off." I pushed firmly against his shoulder to emphasize my point.

I could tell he was annoyed, but he complied with my demands. He settled down beside me on the bed.

I turned away from him and turned off the lamp. I sighed into my pillow and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Me too." I responded.

-End Ch. 8-

Gosh. That was hard. Gave up on Gary's POV halfway through because I didn't know what else to have him do. He's so hard to write. I'm now working on a new and improved For You I Will timeline. Oh, I posted a one shot! Same Love. It's Bully, rated T. It's a song fic.

Uh, what else… hm. I guess that's it. Let me know what you think. Looking forward to hearing from you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IV- Meet

(17 out of 40 weeks)

For what must have been the tenth time, I was fluffing up the pillows on the couch. I had been through the apartment many times, and still I wasn't completely satisfied with it. I kept needing to _do_ something. Anything. I knew it was just nerves, but I couldn't calm myself down. Our parents would be here any minute. The more I thought, the more I worried. The more I worried, the more my airways constricted. I knew I was on the verge of an asthma attack, but I couldn't calm myself down.

Suddenly Gary's hands were on mine, stopping my frantic fluffing. He turned me around and sat me down on the couch.

"Just sit still." He commanded, glaring down at me.

I started back up at him with big deer in headlight eyes, my breathing wheezy and difficult. He sighed.

"Is your inhaler in the nightstand?" he asked. I nodded.

He turned and stalked down the hall to the bedroom. He had changed medications about a week ago and was still adjusting. Which was why he was once again easily irritated lately.

In a flash, he was handing me my inhaler. I shook it and inhaled deeply, holding my breath for a moment before exhaling. Immediate relief.

"Thank you." I gasped.

"Just calm down." He grounded out as he went into the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind. A knock on our door caused me to jump. I stood and went to answer the door, opening it. I'm relieved to see it's _my_ parents. I smile at them. I hadn't seen them in months. I throw my arms around my mother, then my father.

"I've missed you!" I enthused.

"We've missed you too, dear." My mother said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

My father smiled. He had never been very talkative, but I could tell he still felt pretty awkward about the situation.

"Come in." I held the door open for them.

Gary stood with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He was dressed nicely. Black slacks, black button up shirt with the long sleeves pushed up to the elbows. Emerald green sweater vest that made his hazel eyes pop.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski. I hope your trip went well." He shook my father's hand, smiled politely as my mother gave his hands a little squeeze.

"It did. How are you two managing here? Everything okay?" My mother's eyes traveled down to my stomach briefly before returning back to my face.

"Everything's great. I have something to show you." I went down the hall.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable in the sitting room. My parents should be here soon." I heard Gary say as I went into our bedroom.

I was glad to have him. If it were left up to me, my parents would have still been standing in our entry way when I returned with the sonogram.

Two weeks ago, my day had started with me wrapping a towel around myself as I stepped out of the shower. I was getting ready for my fifteen week appointment.

Things had been difficult in the week since the night Gary had tried to sleep with me. He had not tried again since the night I had turned him down. My feelings about that were mixed. On one hand I wished he would, on the other I was glad. Sleeping on the bed was nice because it wasn't cramped like the couch, but having sex with him would only complicate things further. The way things were was already too complicated.

Not to give the impression that just because he hadn't tried again that he was no longer showing me affection in his own ways. He would touch my tummy, kiss me. When he wasn't avoiding me, anyway.

I could turn irritable and moody in the blink of an eye, so Gary had taken to avoiding me if he could help it. Which fouled up my mood anyway if I had time to think about it. Luckily, I usually didn't. We were so busy with school.

School was stressing me out because I found myself often falling behind if I didn't ask Gary for help outside of class. I couldn't keep up with him otherwise. I think it was because I had more trouble memorizing things lately. Or perhaps I had recently gained a knack for forgetting things. Either way, it made trying to learn difficult.

Both Gary and Mr. West were patient with me though, which eased my uncertainty in asking for help a great deal. I _was_ making good grades, it's just I was a slow learner these days.

I made sure Gary wasn't in the bedroom before I went in to dress. I now only had one pair of jeans I could fit into, and it was a pretty snug fit. I was going to have to get Gary to buy me more clothes. I could only wear my one pair of jeans and tee-shirts for so long. Needless to say, I was also frustrated about outgrowing my clothing.

I put my clothes on and ran my hands along my arching stomach. Yeah, there's definitely something growing bigger every day in there. As I often found myself doing, I began thinking about the baby. I was getting more excited to hold and see my baby every day. My apprehension some days would be worse than on others. I was told that's normal though, and to just embrace my maternal instincts as they acted up.

As I got more excited for parenthood, I couldn't help but wonder if Gary felt that way too or if it was just me.

"Hey."

I jumped, startled by his sudden presence. I turned and gave him a sheepish look.

"We've only got thirty minutes."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm almost ready."

When we got to the reception area, I checked us in. After a few minutes, a nurse came to retrieve us.

"Hello, Peter. Gary." Tim greeted.

I was learning their names.

"Hello." I gave him a friendly smile.

"Follow me, we'll go back to an exam room." I followed him. "How have you been feeling lately?"

"No complaints."

Tim led us into an examination room. He had me step on a scale.

"So, it looks like you've gained… seven and a half pounds since you first got here."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's normal. Now that you're in the second trimester, you'll start gaining more."

"How much more?!" I asked, concerned.

"Ideally, only thirty pounds total during the pregnancy. Come sit here. I'll take your blood pressure."

I sat on the exam table and waited while my blood pressure was taken.

"Ok. Looks good. And, as always." Tim held out a plastic cup with a screw on cap.

"Right." I said, taking the cup and standing to leave the room. "I'll be right back."

"Actually, we'll walk with you. You'll be heading to the ultrasound tech today. I'll be able to drop off your cup at the lab on the way."

"Ok."

After a stop at the restroom, we walked down the hall to a dimly lit room. It had a desk with electronic equipment and an examination bed. There was a small sofa beside the bed. There were a couple black screens around the room. Beside the desk stood a woman. She looked around thirty. She had shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes. She wore glasses and a white doctor's coat over a pale pink blouse and a knee length black pencil skirt.

"Hey Leslie, this is Peter and Gary. Guys this is Leslie." Tim gave introductions.

""Hello. How are you both today?" She smiled at us.

"Fine." I answered.

Gary gave a curt nod. He wasn't very talkative today it seemed.

"I'll leave you to it then. Later."

Tim left.

"Okay, so Peter if you want to hop on the bed here." She patted the bed.

I complied, Gary took a seat on the sofa by the bed.

"I'll need you to pull up your shirt and the hem of your pants down to expose your stomach." Leslie said as she tapped keys on her equipment.

"Alright." I did as she instructed and exposed my stomach as she reached into a cabinet under the desk and pulled out a super-sized white tube.

"This is going to be cold." She warned as she uncapped the tube.

She squirted a sheer blue goop onto my stomach. It was cold, it made a shiver run up my spine. Leslie put the goop tube back in its cabinet and picked up a hand held wand radar looking device.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked.

"Just to check and make sure the babies growing like it should. Make sure there aren't any problems."

She gently pressed the wand device into the goop and against my stomach. She hit a few keys and the blank screens came to life with a dark, fuzzy picture. I watched the screen intently. She moved the wand, spreading the chilly goop, and the image on the screen shifted.

"Here's baby's head."

I inhaled. Yep. A head. I bit my bottom lip as an overwhelming sense of awe spread through my body.

I was about to look at Gary when I saw lines appearing on the screen.

"What are those lines?"

"I'm taking measurements. How far along are you?"

"Fifteen weeks."

She nodded. "Baby seems right on track."

She moved the wand again and hit keys. The screen image changed again.

"Here's baby's feet."

After a moment, she hit a few more keys and I could see the whole baby. I sighed. It appeared a little odd, but I can't explain the amazement I felt in that moment. I was getting my first glimpse at the rest of my life.

"Of course, next time we take a look at baby, it'll look a little cuter."

On the screen, I could see the baby moving jerkily and I smiled.

"Can you feel that?" Gary asked.

"No." I said, looking at him. I could see the amazement in his eyes, even if he wasn't grinning like an idiot as I was.

"You probably won't feel it for a few weeks yet. You will though."

Leslie hit a more keys and the room filled with a loud, rapid WUB-WUB-WUB-WUB. It was loud but had a muffled quality. I bit my bottom lip again.

The sound of the baby's heartbeat continued for a few minutes, until Leslie hit keys again and it stopped.

She smiled at us.

"Everything seems fine. Heartbeats normal. Let's clean you up and get you to Dr. A." She pulled the wand away from my tummy and wiped it off with a towel. I cleaned the goop off my middle and righted my clothes.

Leslie led us down the hall back to the exam room, where Dr. Abernathy was already waiting.

"Hello Peter. Gary. How are you two today?"

"Fine." We answered in unison.

"Good." She smiled. "Thank you Leslie."

Leslie nodded and closed the door.

Gary took his place in one of the chairs, I took mine on the exam table.

The doctor listened to my heart with a stethoscope and then asked me to stand from the exam table.

She began pressing on my stomach.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Good. Just… frustrated."

"Do you know why?" she asked.

"I'm just muddled. Tired. I'm running out of clothes that fit."

"I believe there's a dad trip planned for this afternoon. Gary could go get you a few things couldn't he?"

"Just because Gary _could_ doesn't mean he_ will_." Gary ground out.

"Only if you want to. Gary." I quickly tried to reconcile the situation.

There was a pause, during which Dr. A wrote on her clipboard.

"I _suppose_ I could." Gary conceded.

"Thank you." I glanced at him. He met my gaze with a bored expression.

"I'd suggest getting two pairs of jeans that are two sizes bigger. When you start outgrowing those, we can arrange to have elastic put in the front."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Everything looks good. Before you go, I'll have Tim draw some blood. Your lab work should be done tomorrow, I'll call you. Make sure to schedule another appointment at the front desk."

"I will." I said as I righted my clothes.

"Tim will be along shortly." She smiled at us before she left, closing the door behind her.

I looked at Gary. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He wasn't meeting my gaze.

"Gary…"

"What?!" He snapped, looking at me sharply.

My eyes widened, and I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"Sorry. I just thought…"

He sighed. "Don't apologize. I think it's my medication. I don't think it's working right."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm depressed."

"How long have you felt that way?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

"A few weeks now maybe."

I digested that. "Is that why you stopped taking your medication at Bullworth?"

"Partly, yeah. I couldn't focus. They made my memory terrible. What I'm taking now isn't so bad. If it hasn't passed in a week, or if it gets worse, I'll talk to our shrink."

"Ellen." I corrected.

"That's what I said."

I let a short lull into the conversation.

"Is it because of me? We've been through some pretty heavy stuff."

"No, it's not you."

He was again refusing to look at me. I walked over so I was standing before him and gently took his face into my hands. His eyes met mine. I could see curiosity at my behavior at the forefront of his emotions, but if I looked closer I could see his pain masked behind it. Faint and well hidden, but it was there.

I gave him a small smile. "I'm here if you ever need to talk."

One corner of his mouth twitched up in a lopsided smile. "God, you're such a girl."

I released his face, sighing as I returned to the exam table with a frown on my face.

Try to be nice to the guy, he insults you. 'Why am I still trying?' I wondered, frustrated.

"Why do you have to _do_ stuff like that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you're trying to avoid a fight?"

"Both?"

I rolled my eyes. He got up and walked over to me, gently cupping my face. I glanced up into his eyes. He pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as I gripped the front of his shirt. There were times I wanted to hurt him… and then there were times I couldn't stay mad at him. Blushing, we broke apart as the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt. Let's go get your blood drawn and then you guys can get out of here." Tim said, knowing smile on his face.

Afterwards, as I stood at the front desk scheduling my next appointment, the receptionist handed me an envelope.

"Leslie asked me to give this to you. Have a nice day. See you in a few weeks."

Smiling, I took the envelope. "Thank you."

I opened the envelope as I walked outside to where Gary was waiting.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A picture." I showed him.

He took it from me, a small smile on his face. "Ah, the Monster."

I smiled. After a moment he handed the sonogram back to me.

I now handed the photo to my mother as she sat in our living room couch with my father.

"Oh… David, look." My mother breathed, showing the picture to my father.

My father smiled. "The babe's got the Kowalski nose." He murmured.

"It does look like it." My mother agreed, chuckling.

"How can you tell?" I asked. When I looked at the picture, I couldn't make out who's what it had. I could barely make out the baby's outline.

"We can't. It's just fun to tease you, Peter." My mother said, handing the photo back to me.

I put it back into its envelope as Gary came in with glasses of sweet tea for my parents.

"So how far along are you now?" she asked.

"Seventeen weeks."

"Almost halfway through then. That's exciting!"

I smiled at my mom's enthusiasm. I was unsure today. Scared.

"Have you thought of names yet?" My father asked.

"It's a little early for that, David."

"Is it?"

"Um, we like Brennan for a boy." I said as I sat down on the couch beside my mother.

My father smiled smugly at my mother.

"Oh, hush." She murmured at him. "Any girl names you like?"

"None that we've agreed on yet." I looked at Gary, who was sitting in the armchair by the love seat. "Right?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but there was a knock on the door. We shared a look before he went to answer the door. I sat a moment, listening.

"Garrett!"

"Hello Mother." Slightly muffled.

I got up to meet them. Gary's mother had him in a rib-crushing hug. She released him, and I caught her eye. She wasn't much older that forty. Her hair was blonde, her eyes blue. She was thin, clearly fit and well groomed. She smiled as she walked over to me.

"And you… are Peter?"

I nodded. "Yes." I held out my hand.

"Don't be silly." She hugged me, and I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Hey Dad." Gary murmured as a tall man walked in.

"Son." He nodded at Gary as Gary shut the front door.

His eyes were green, but he looked quite a bit like Gary. His face was more angular, his presence more opposing.

"Baxter, this is Peter."

"Good afternoon, sir." I murmured.

"He's so polite, isn't he?" Kaylyn gushed.

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand.

"Right this way, please." I said as I led them to the living room.

My parents stood for their entrance, smiling politely.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski, my parents, Baxter and Kaylyn Smith. These are Peter's parents, David and Sierra." Gary made introductions.

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before my parents sat back down on the couch and his parents sat on the love seat.

And I suddenly felt like all their attention was on me. I glanced at Gary, he stared back. Neither of us was sure as to how to proceed.

"So, I'm sure everyone has questions. I guess we could start by answering some."

The silence was deafening, the only sound my heart pounding in my ears.

"Well, I'd like to know how this happened." Kaylyn broke the silence.

I felt my face heating up. "Our doctor doesn't know _how_ I got female reproductive organs, but I did. Some males are born the way I am."

"We didn't know it the night we slept together. Things have been explained to us since then." Gary explained further. "And before you ask, it was a one night stand and we aren't together. And please don't ask me if I'm gay. It'll just tick me off."

Baxter's face didn't change, but Kaylyn pursed her lips.

"What are you two doing about school?" This question came from my father.

"The Estate has us in a high school program. We should have diplomas before the baby gets here."

"When is the baby due?" Kaylyn again.

"February... 27th?" Gary answered, glancing at me. I nodded.

"Have you two considered how you're going to raise this baby?" Baxter.

Gary clenched his jaw, I noticed he stiffened. Baxter's question had offended him.

"We've been reading parenting books. We may not be pros, but I don't think we're going to be the _worst_ parents in the world." I glanced at Gary, and when he glanced back, I smiled at him. "I think we can do this."

-Later-

I sat down on the bed with a groan, Answering questions had been nerve wracking for _both_ of us. But Kaylyn's eyes had lit up when I showed her the ultrasound photo. There were no more doubts that I really was pregnant. I sighed, knowing I only had to entertain them until shortly after lunch time tomorrow.

Gary was already in the bed. I let my eyes wander the length of his body.

"So…" I trailed off.

"What?"

I laid down on my side, facing him. I gently put my hand on his bare chest.

"Do you… want to…" I felt my face heating up. I was too shy to ask. I couldn't look him in the eye. I had never instigated something so… intimate.

"Want to what?" he prompted.

I swallowed, I could tell he was smirking, his tone a dead giveaway.

"Want to have sex?" There was a pause.

"Just so we're clear, you're asking me? Meaning you want to and that once we get started, you're not going to tell me to stop? Correct?"

"Yes." I whispered, my face on fire.

It started with gently kisses, his hands grabbing my butt and bringing our hips together. I groaned as his tongue slid into my mouth.

It ended when I opened my eyes to stare into a dark room.

Another dream… Damn it.

-Next Day-

I was standing in the kitchen putting a good sized ham into the oven. Gary sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Our parents were due over in thirty minutes. I then set a pot of peeled potatoes on the stove so they could boil. I was going to make mashed potatoes with them for lunch.

I joined Gary at the table, pouring myself a bowl of cereal and trying not to remember my dream from the night before. It had been short, but it had been almost too much. I had almost wanted to wake him up. Almost.

"What are we doing today?" I glanced up as he spoke. He was swishing his spoon through the milk in his bowl.

"I don't really know. I guess we'll just visit until lunch."

He groaned and lay his head down on the table. He's not a morning person, I'd noticed.

"Can't we just… send them home early?"

"No, Gary." I sighed.

"I don't like them being here."

I sat in silence for a moment, my brows furrowed.

"_Them_ meaning?"

He sat up quickly. "_My_ parents. I… didn't mean yours."

"Kaylyn doesn't seem so bad to me. I don't know how your relationship with your parents is."

"It would be fine if my mom wasn't afraid of me and my dad wasn't disinterested at best. They think I'll go off the deep end any minute and ax murder the whole family or something."

"Oh." I whispered.

"They don't mistreat me or anything, it's just they don't know how to deal with me. To be fair, not many people do."

"Well, if you wouldn't make it so difficult."

"I… don't try to make it difficult." He frowned, his brows furrowed.

"I know but you don't try to make it easy either." I reasoned.

"How am I supposed to make it easier?"

"You have to decide that for yourself." I answered as I began my cereal.

Our parents arrived some fifteen minutes after I finished my breakfast.

"Hello, good morning!" Kaylyn greeted us, "How did you boys sleep last night?"

"Fine, Mother." Gary answered.

My mother kissed me on the cheek and my father gave my shoulder a light squeeze. Baxter nodded when I greeted him with a 'good morning'.

"How was the hotel?" They were staying in a hotel in a town fifteen minutes from the Estate.

"It was fine." My mother answered.

We all migrated to the sitting room and again took our seats. Gary sat in the armchair, his parents on the love seat, my parents and I on the couch.

"So, David, what do you do for a living?" Kaylyn asked.

"I'm an accountant for a contracting company. I've been there since before Sierra and I married."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Oh. Twenty years, blissfully wed." My mother answered.

Gary stood suddenly. "Would anyone like a beverage?"

"Coffee. Black." Baxter.

"Coffee would be nice, if you have it dear. Tea is fine if you don't."

"Tea for us, Gary."

"I'll help." I offered, noting the irritation in his eyes.

He motioned towards the kitchen with a jerk of his head, so I went with him to the kitchen. I then started preparing the coffee brewer. We had never used it, but we had everything to make coffee sitting in the cabinets. He got a few glasses and mugs down from an overhead cabinet.

"How much longer do I have to put up with this drivel?" he asked.

I glanced at the kitchen clock. "Three more hours until lunch."

"Damn it!"

"It's not that bad, Gary."

"Not for _you_ maybe."

I watched him as the brewer began streaming coffee into the pot. "I know you're bored and I'm sorry. Today they'll leave and then we probably won't see them again until February."

"I'm not just _bored_, Femme-boy." He chuckled but I turned to watch the brewer, my hands clenching the edge of the counter top. He hadn't called me that in _months_, so why was he doing it again now? I could feel anger boiling up inside me.

"Hey…" He laid his hands on my shoulders. "I didn't mean to piss you off." He gently began kneading my shoulder blades with his thumbs. I made a small noise in the back of my throat as I let my head lull forward.

Eventually, much to my irritation, I had to stop him when the brewer was done with the coffee. I filled their mugs, leaving one black and dressing up the other with cream and sugar while Gary filled the clear glasses with tea. We then returned to the living room. Our parents were still conversing.

"Is Peter your only child?"

"Yes. We always wanted another one, the timing was just never right to try. We're happy with it being just the three of us though. Does Gary have siblings?"

"Yes, an older brother, Collin. He was too busy with work to visit. He's about to start his second year of college."

"I see. Oh, thank you." My mother smiled as Gary sat the glasses of tea before her and my father.

"No problem." He responded.

"Thank you, Peter." Kaylyn said as I handed the coffee to her and her husband.

"You're welcome."

Our parents continued conversing for a while but inevitably, they began questioning us again.

"Do you have to stay here after the baby is born?" My mother asked.

"Not necessarily. They've invited us to stay for as long as we need to get through school. Usually, the time limit is six months after the baby's born."

How are you going to… my, this is crude, give birth?" Kaylyn asked.

"Caesarian. Natural births are too risky." I replied.

"Does that mean they will sterilize you after this one? Or is it not risky enough to warrant that?" My father.

"I guess they _could_ if I asked, but it's not standard procedure. They have patients come through more than once." I answered.

"Will you two have more?" Baxter.

We glanced at each other. These kind of questions made us both very uncomfortable.

"We aren't a couple, Dad. As things stand, we won't be having them _together_. Right?"

I nodded. "Right." I was surprised by the bitter tone in my voice.

After a brief pause, Kaylyn cleared her throat.

"If I may, why aren't you a couple? Is the impending birth of your child not enough to give it a try?"

His hazel gaze met mine again and after a brief second I averted my eyes.

"We have our reasons, okay? Please don't ask anymore." Gary murmured.

It seemed like it took forever, but we got through our meal and sent them off wishing them all a safe trip home. The rest of the day was dull in comparison. Eventually, night fell on the Estate and bedtime did roll around. I was sitting in bed when Gary walked into the bedroom.

"It's been a long day hasn't it?" He asked as he threw his shirt into the hamper and went to the dresser for pajamas.

"It's been a long _weekend_."

He chuckled as he dressed. He joined me on the bed. "Well it's over now. Just go to sleep." He murmured as he laid down.

I felt my face go warm. "I'm not tired." I hinted.

He chucked me under the chin and gave me a ghosting kiss. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Too bad. Go to sleep." He murmured, a mean smile spreading across his face.

The past two weeks had been almost unbearable. My hormones had skyrocketed as my morning sickness had ended and my energy level had shot up. I really was on the verge of not caring if having sex with him again was a bad idea or not. The dream I had the night before wasn't helping my control myself. I had awoken, hot and bothered, in the middle of the night. How I fell back asleep was a mystery to me.

I didn't know if his rejection was payback or not, but I did lay down. After a few minutes of deep breathing, I stopped and lay still for a moment, my brows furrowed. Was I…? No, I wasn't imagining it. I pressed a hand against my stomach. I inhaled sharply, my eyes widening, as I felt the gentle nudges against my hand.

"Gary!" I gasped.

He turned to me, quick in his movements.

"Is something wrong?"

"Give me your hand." I commanded, taking his wrist.

My heart was pounding in excitement as I pressed his hand against my middle. The little nudges seemed to speed up with my heart.

I watched as Gary's eyes widened. His lips parted. I bit my bottom lip, smiling.

He chuckled, a small smile replacing his awestruck expression.

"Wow." He breathed.

He kept his hand gently pressed to my middle for a little longer.

"How long have you been able to feel it?"

"This is the first time." I smiled at him. "I guess the baby finally wanted to say hi to Daddy." I whispered.

He glanced at me, then did something I would never had expected from him. He pulled my shirt above my tummy and gently laid his cheek against my belly. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm really happy you're here, Gary."

"You are?" He asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yes." I gently started running my fingers through his thick hair. His hair was getting long.

He opened his eyes then. His eyes betrayed no emotion.

"Why?"

I was taken aback by this question.

"Because. If I was here on my own, I don't think I'd find this quite as… fulfilling as I do."

"Is that just you're nice way of saying 'Gary you're an asshole but I like having you here 'cause I'm a sucker for punishment'?"

I rolled my eyes. "I meant what I said, Gary. I just like having someone to go through this with."

A pause. "If I hadn't come, would you have had someone take my place?"

"What?!" My brows shot up.

"Would you have had someone else come with you?"

"Like who?" I asked, noting the slightly dejected not in his voice.

"Hopkins?" He suggested.

"Gary, Jimmy's just a friend. I wouldn't ask him to do that. He has his own life to live."

I continued gently running my fingers through his hair as he considered my words.

"It was you or no one else, Gary." I finalized.

He moved slowly, lifting his face from my tummy and pressing his lips to mine. My head swam and my heart sped up again. With it, so did the gentle nudges in my middle.

-End Ch. 9-

A little late, but it's up. Let me know what you guys think. At the pace I'm working on this it will be done by Christmas. Then I have something else I want to write for Bully. An AU. I'm working out the details of that now. And I'm slowly working on a rewrite of For You I Will. Thinking about just taking it down and then putting up the new version under the same name. Reviews sustain my life force (hint hint).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X- Blood

(19 out of 40 weeks)

My life in the weeks since our parents had visited had only consisted of school and being verbally abused. Gradually, every day, his anger got worse. Just as the little nudges got stronger. Just as my belly grew rounder. I would soon need elastic in the front of my jeans.

I had started to just stay out of his way. I had tried being nice, being sweet, attempted comforting him. He reiterated by being moody and lashing out at me if he saw fit. He never showed remorse. And I was almost at the end of my rope. Emotionally worn down. Every day, I closed myself off a little more. Numb, as I had felt when I was told there was a possibility that I had cancer. I wasn't able to keep it to myself anymore and there was only one person who I could call just to talk without sounding like I was tattling.

Gary was laying on the couch, napping. I briefly wondered if he felt okay (napping wasn't something he did). Despite my irritation with him, I briefly considered feeling his forehead to check for fever. But shook my head, knowing I really shouldn't risk waking him. I just picked up the phone and headed for our bedroom, dialing Jimmy's number as I went down our hallway.

I moved my pillow and sat against the headboard, facing the open door.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy."

"Pete! I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Well… I just need to talk to someone. Things… aren't really okay right now."

"Why not?" He asked, an edge to his voice. An edge that told me he was gritting his teeth.

"He's being an unreasonable bastard." I blurted, my throat swelling as tears welled in my eyes. Damn it. I sniffed and sighed as I brushed tears away from my cheeks with the heel of my hand.

"Shocking." Jimmy apparently did not suspect I was crying. His sarcasm made me smile.

"Come on, Jim. I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm." I was happy I kept my tone of voice even.

"Alright, alright. How is he being unreasonable?"

"The other day I was doing school work and school has been kicking my butt and I'm always asking Gary for help, so I asked Gary for help and he kind of… blew up at me." The memory still upset me.

"What did he say?"

"Asked me why I was so fucking stupid, except with volume."

"What did you do?"

Begrudgingly, I was truthful. "Cried."

A pause. "Oh."

"Yeah. Not very manly, I know."

"Do I need to come kick his ass?"

I laughed. "No. It's okay. I guess we're just both going to be moody. I don't know if I could convince him to switch meds again."

"Why did he switch in the first place?"

"The ones he was taking before we're making him depressed." I explained.

"Pff. Should have told him to man up."

"That's not fair Jimmy." I murmured.

"I'm never going to be fair when it comes to Gary, Pete."

"I know." I sighed. "Sorry I'm whining. I just don't have anyone to talk to about this stuff. How are you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm good. Getting used to being on campus again. Things are boring here. I almost miss the drama from last year."

I smiled. "See? Gary's good for _something_."

He laughed. "You may have a point."

"How's Zoe?"

"She's good. We're good. Now fighting or anything at the moment. Pretty happy, I'd say."

"Glad to hear it." Someone had to be having a good time after all. "Tell her I said hi, would you?"

"I will. So… how's the baby?" He failed to keep the awkwardness out of his voice.

"We got to hear the heartbeat. And I can feel it moving and kicking."

"That's a little creepy."

I chuckled. "From your perspective I can see how it would be a tad creepy."

"You don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"I think we'll be able to find out in a few more weeks."

"Which are you hoping for?"

"I just want it…" I paused. "The baby... to be healthy." I was still going with 'It' despite trying to get out of the habit of doing so.

"I get that. What else had been happening?"

"I met Gary's parents." I offered.

"Oh, God. Was that like, a step in dating or something?"

"We aren't dating." I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "Our kid is going to be part of these families, so I figured we should all get to know each other."

"What were they like?"

"His dad was really distant, almost cold. His mom was alright. Just sort of snobby. She kind of had that air about her."

"Well, that's not what I ever thought they were like." He sounded slightly disappointed.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, curious.

"Maybe weird cultists or something. I'm not really sure."

"Cultists, huh? That sounds pretty farfetched." I wrinkled my nose, amused.

"Yeah, a little. I wasn't picturing normal people when I wondered about his family."

"They're normal, oddly enough." I smiled and pulled my legs closer to my posterior. "Pretty nice too. Gary didn't seem to care for them though."

"Gary doesn't care for anyone." Jimmy murmured.

"Yeah." I murmured back. "I know." Bitter, bitter, bitter.

"You don't have to keep him there, Petey." Jimmy's voice took on a soothing tone.

"What?" A sickening feeling settled in my stomach.

"You could send him back." Coaxing now.

"That... would be beyond cruel."

Jimmy chuckled darkly. "Oh, he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have _you_ deciding his fate. He really doesn't. If he did, he'd treat you better." He sounded like he might be shaking his head in disgust as he glared at nothing in particular.

"I'm not deciding anything, Jimmy. He's here… I may not know _why_, but I'd like to think it's because he wants to be. It's not like I've got him chained down or anything."

"You know where I stand on this issue." He replied flatly.

"I know… I know." I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned my head back on the headboard. "I've only got eighteen weeks to go until the baby gets here, but I'm sure we'll figure something out by the-" I gasped and jumped as the phone was quickly pulled from my hand, my heartbeat becoming erratic as I stared up, wide eyed, into Gary's cold gaze.

Gary pressed the phone to his ear, his narrowed gaze never leaving mine. Telling me he knew guilt now constricted my chest.

"Who is this?" His voice was low. That husky tone that border lined sexy.

I swallowed as I began to feel my hands shake.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever but in reality couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds. He pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced at the screen before his gaze returned to my eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, in a tone that said 'don't you _dare_ even _think_ about lying to me'.

"Jimmy." I found myself breathing out the answer, not able to think. The danger he radiated was captivating.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING TO HOPKINS!" His anger was immediate and I recoiled, but my trance was broken and I wasn't going to let him get away with screaming at me again.

"You don't own me, Gary." I was shocked at how I was able to keep my voice steady.

"Like I give a fuck! Don't you _dare_ call him again." He hissed.

"Why can't I call him?" I asked, indignant.

"Because I said so. He puts ideas into that stupid little brain of yours. He tries to turn you against me. Need I go on?" His tone was venomous, his eyes narrowed as he glared at me.

"Stop it." I commanded, glaring back at him.

"Make me." He taunted.

He was pissing me off. He had no right to tell me who I could and couldn't have contact with. I stood from the mattress, shaking with anger as I straightened to my full height. He was _not_ going to treat me like this.

"Quit being a bastard and give me the phone. I'll speak to whomever I like. And _you_ aren't going to stop me." I wanted to hit him, but I kept my hands down and my tone even and assertive.

He snorted. "Want to bet? You'll lose."

I made a grab for the phone. Childishly, he put it behind his back. My anger only amused him, I knew.

"Fine. Keep it." I spat, pushing past him and leaving the bedroom.

I continued to shake in anger as I moved into the living room. I couldn't take much more of his shit.

"You know. Lately, you've been a real bitch." He was following me. I clenched my fists, my teeth grinding against my will.

"I would swear you were on your period if I didn't know any better." His tone told me of the malicious message he was trying to convey.

Whore. He was calling me a whore.

"Fuck you!" I shrieked, turning to face him.

Smirk. "You already did, don't you remember?"

The joy in his eyes tore at my heart. I turned back around, squared my shoulder, took a deep breath, and continued into the living room. Furious, I sat on the couch and buried my head in my hands. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

This is what my days had consisted of since our parents had visited two weeks ago. Trying not to _kill_ Gary. Trying not to cry. Trying not to lose hope in him. I didn't know how he _couldn't_ mind the changes in himself that the new medication were causing.

"Are you going to cry?" I could still hear the amusement in his voice.

Something suddenly clicked in my mind. Was he even still taking his medication?

I looked up at him. He stood three feet away, looking down on me. His eyes still joyful with that hateful smirk on his face. I… couldn't believe _this_ was the father of my child. God. What did I do? I quickly reigned in the emotions that threatened to overwhelm me.

I looked away from him and stood. Time to retreat, as I found myself doing frequently, to the bathroom for a shower. Sadly, these days it was my only refuge.

"Where are you going?"

I turned, knowing my face was well masking the storm raging inside of me.

"What do you care? I'm just the stupid whore who lives with you that you treat like shit. Why should it matter where I'm going?"

At least, that's what I wanted to say. Instead, I opted for a one word reply and went to gather up clean clothes.

Once safely barricaded in the bathroom, I started the water and began undressing. I gently touched my tummy, wondering if the baby could hear us fighting. Kind of a weird thought. Even weirder that it bothered me. I didn't like feeling like I was fighting in front of my kid, even if it was a totally unfounded worry.

I stepped into the shower, sighing as I was engulfed in warm water. I took my time washing, making sure not to miss a single area of flesh. I was in no hurry to leave my sanctuary. I sighed as I ran my hands over my tummy. Lately, my body felt huge. My center of gravity had shifted, so I found keeping my balance had become more challenging.

Despite my efforts to prolong the shower, it was over too quickly. I got out of the tub, dried myself off, and dressed in my clean clothes. I left the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen. Dinner, then bed. I was done with him tonight. He was on his own for dinner, I was tired of being nice.

I made a sandwich. It was a light meal. And, as had happened every night of the past week, a craving for rocky road ice cream set in. I had a pint of it in the freezer. I'd eat five or six spoonfuls of it and cut myself off. I really didn't want to gain any more weight than I had to.

I grabbed the carton out of the freezer and sat at the table. I was on my fourth spoonful when Gary walked into the kitchen and went and opened the refrigerator door.

"Have you not made dinner yet?" he asked.

"You're on your own. I had a sandwich."

He cast a sideways glance at me. "Still being a bitch then?"

I clenched my teeth. A cruel smile spread across his face as he closed the fridge and walked over to me. He bent so he was eye level with me. I refused to look at him.

"You really think you're thighs need that ice cream?"

My head snapped up and I glared at him. "Piss off!" I hissed.

Knowing he'd only delight in seeing me cry, I blinked back tears as I stood to quickly put away the pint of ice cream in the freezer and retreat to the bedroom. I was halfway through the hallway when he grabbed my arm.

"Let GO!" I shouted, jerking my arm out of his grip.

"Don't walk away from me." He retorted, gaze cold.

I glared at him, not caring if it angered or amused him. I was PISSED. Could he not just leave me the hell alone?! My hormones were not allowing me to just _take_ his mental abuse. Calling me fat, stupid, a whore? And trying to _control_ me on top of that? My well of forgiveness had run dry. And things were about to get very ugly.

"I preferred you depressed." I growled out. "You may have been distant but at least I didn't want to beat you with something blunt."

He went rigid.

"Are you even taking your medication? You've been such a sociopathic asshole for the past few weeks, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't."

"Shut your mouth." He growled.

"Make me." I mocked, putting a childish tone into my voice and sneering at him as he had sneered at me.

"SHUT UP!"

"Yeah. It doesn't feel good, does it? You know, I've tried to be _very_ nice to you. But I'm done. I'm not going to be nice anymore."

He pushed me, quick and unexpected and I staggered back into a wall. Luckily, there was nothing but the wall for me to run into.

I kept me gaze even. "Are you trying to intimidate me?"

He clenched his fists. "You need to shut up before I hurt you." He was calm, not glaring and there was no tone in his voice.

Maybe he was right. I really felt like this was his way of giving me a fair warning. A sign to quit while I was ahead.

"You _have_ to stop trying to control me. I'm not going to put up with your B.S. anymore." I said, gentle shaking my head.

My back was still pressed against the wall, so there was no room to back up as he moved to stand in front of me. He pressed his hands against the wall, on opposite sides of my head. His hazel gaze bored into mine. Perhaps I had seemed too complacent? I hadn't meant for my last words to be halfhearted.

Without words, he gently pressed his lips against my neck. I cringed, his warm breath tickling my skin. His lips made shivers run down my spine.

"I… Gary, stop." I gently pushed against his chest. "I really don't want you to touch me right now."

He pulled back, looking at me. "You sure? From where I stand, you're pretty easy."

In the next instant, his head shot back as pain erupted in my right hand and shot up my arm. He staggered back, clenching his nose as crimson liquid gushed from his nostrils. I gaped at him, unsure almost as to what had happened.

The glare he gave me could have stopped my heart. "You stupid WHORE!" he shouted.

"I… I'm…"

"GOD DAMN IT!" He cringed, blood flowing through his fingers.

I was speechless. Had I just… hit Gary?

I jumped as someone knocked on our door. I quickly made my way to the door and opened it. Keith stood outside our door, anxious look on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

I shook my head, still stunned. "I… Gary's bleeding."

Keith gazed down our hallway. "Shit. Peter, he needs a towel or something."

I moved dazedly into the kitchen to grab a towel and brought it back to Keith. Keith in turn handed it to Gary.

"Let's go, both of you. We need to go to the clinic."

The whole way there, Gary cursed at me. But I didn't notice, I was still stunned that I had actually _hit_ Gary.

Once at the clinic, we were immediately taken to separate exam rooms. Keith stayed in my exam room with me. The nurses were tending to Gary first.

"What happened?" Keith asked, pulling a wheeled chair over to sit in front of me. He stared up into my face.

I was trembling, my heart pounding wildly. My initial shock had worn off. I took a deep, shuddering breath. I knew if I didn't calm down I would need my inhaler and it was in a nightstand by my bed in the apartment.

"I hit him." I murmured in a disbelieving tone.

Keith gave me a wry smile. "I figured that much out by the way he was cursing at you. _Why_ did you hit him?"

"He… I don't know. He called me easy." My voice was low, tears welling up in my eyes. Breathing was becoming difficult.

Keith seemed startled by this. "What?"

"It's not even the worst thing he's called me today." I admitted.

There was a pause. And with a look that made it seem like he understood _everything_, he asked one final question.

"What's he been doing to you?"

And that's all it took for my resolve to crumble. Sobbing, I told him Gary's indiscretions.

When Dr. Abernathy walked in, I was calm if not collected.

"Hello Keith. Thank you for bringing them here. A security officer is waiting to hear your statement."

"Alright. I'll go do that then." He said, standing from the chair and heading towards the door.

"Please do." She took the seat he had just vacated.

Keith glanced at me before leaving. "If you need anything, Jason and I are here for you."

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile. He returned it and left the exam room, closing the door behind him.

"A rather eventful evening, isn't it?" she asked as she took my right hand.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, lowering my gaze to the floor.

A moment of silence. "You broke his nose, you know." I stared at her, wide eyed. "I'm actually rather impressed. You don't look like you pack that hard of a punch."

"Is he… going to be okay?" I asked, hesitant.

"Yes, he'll be fine." She held up her hand and opened and closed it a few times. "Do this."

I attempted it, only moving my thumb and pinky freely. My other fingers only twitched. Moving them even that much sent pain up my arm.

"We'll have to take some X-rays to check for fractures. Follow me."

I hoped off the exam table.

I followed her down a few hallways and into a dim room.

"He's put in a request for a separate living space, which I granted him. Do you want to tell me what happened? He didn't want to share."

I explained as she X-rayed my hand. When I was done, her face was troubled.

"He pushed you?"

I nodded, meek. I didn't like talking about what Gary had done.

"The Connection wouldn't usually allow him to even _attempt_ physical violence." She murmured, brows furrowed.

"The what?" I asked, finally looking up at her.

"The Connection. It's a bond the two of you will share for the rest of your lives. It's a fascinating phenomenon. It would have started shortly before conception. It chooses a random male, at a random time. And it urges him into a lustful state. After conception, it grows stronger. You become in tune with one another. It's a rather romantic notion, I know. But it isn't about love. Our research into it is limited. The Connection does not just bond you two though. It helps you protect each other and the baby. The reason you struck him is not simply because he insulted you. There was something else to it. There _has_ to be." She looked thoughtful as she finished up X-raying my hand.

My head swam with this new information. Something was… _binding_ Gary and I together? Was the Connection what made his eyes glaze over? It had to be. There was no other explanation for it. It's what had prompted him to have sex with me on that stormy night.

"Why did it have to choose _Gary_?" I sighed, mostly to myself.

My question caught her attention. "We don't know why it chooses who it does. Though it's highly unusual for the Connection to choose while a Carrier is so young." She mused.

I thought this over. Was this whole situation _my_ fault? I mean, it isn't like I had known about being able to get pregnant, but still. I sighed again.

"Has the baby moved any today?" Dr. Abernathy asked, changing gears.

"Yes. Going crazy right now, actually." I was getting used to the nudges, so I didn't acknowledge them as often as I once had.

"All the excitement probably. I'm going to give the two of you a few days apart to cool off. Then I want you both in Ellen's office. I'll make a note to let her know we need to find something else for him to take." She explained. I nodded as a gentle knock on the door caught our attention. A nurse, a woman named Tiara, entered.

"X-ray's ready." She handed Dr. A an envelope.

"Thank you, Tiara." Tiara closed the door and Dr. Abernathy put it in the light panel and turned the panel on. She examined it for a while.

"No fractures. Just some soft tissue damage. Ice it for a few days. Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off. And a few Tylenol for the pain. I'm going to allow both of you a week off school. I want you two to work through this. Ellen will let you know your appointment date tomorrow."

I nodded. "Alright."

"A security officer is waiting to take your statement and escort you home. You and Gary will no longer be sharing an apartment. For the time being, anyway. When he's readjusted to different meds and we've put this evening behind us, you may decide you want to live together again."

She walked me to the lobby, where a security officer stood, waiting for me.

"Peter, this is Luke. Tell him what happened. He'll take you home."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this." It was late. She seemed tired. I knew I was ready to just sleep.

She gave me a kind smile. "I'm used to being woken up at all hours of the night. Trust me, its fine. Go get some sleep."

"I will." I returned her smile before she turned to go back into the halls of the clinic.

"Shall we?" Luke asked, effectively catching my attention.

I nodded. Luke led the way to my apartment. I let us in, glad to be home. Even if it hadn't exactly been pleasant there lately.

"I'm going to look around, make sure he isn't here. His stuff should be with him already." Luke explained, moving through the apartment. He turned on lights as he went.

"Alright, thank you. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you though. I'll only be a moment." He went to search the apartment more thoroughly. I took a seat on the couch, letting out a shuddering sigh and burying my head in my hands.

Tonight had been the icing on a cake baked in the bowels of hell. Why did this whole situation keep getting worse? I'd taken a great deal of verbal abuse from Gary before I got pregnant. He had been pretty easy going during the pregnancy in comparison. Except for the last two weeks. Our relationship, if you could call it that, had gone to hell. I didn't think we could salvage it. At this point, I'm almost certain we're both done.

But I've been wrong before.

I straightened up as I heard Luke coming back into the living room.

"Everything looks to be in order. Now how about you tell me what happened."

I again told my side of the story. Luke took down my words on a note pad. Occasionally he would ask me a question and I would answer. After thirty minutes, I had told all there was to tell. Luke glanced over his notes and then looked up at me.

"So that's it?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Are you interested in pressing charges?" He asked, a single brow raised to question me.

"What? No! I hit him." I exclaimed.

"Calm down. I have to ask. It's protocol."

"Oh. I… I'm not interested in pressing charges."

"Alright. Then I guess that's it. Someone will check-up on you every hour or so starting tomorrow morning."

"I understand. Thank you." I showed him out and locked the door.

The apartment was very quiet. It was late and I was tired. The baby was still.

"Are you settled down for the night?" I asked, mostly to fill the silence, as I pressed my palm against my swollen abdomen.

Silence again. I sighed. Not having Gary around made me realize how use to his presence I had gotten. Usually he'd be watching TV, moving about, or we'd talk. There was none of that now.

I stood thinking over the night for a moment with my hand gently caressing my stomach before I headed towards my bedroom. It was the first time in months that I would sleep in a bed alone.

As I lay in the dark, I still could not believe I had hit him. Obviously I _had_. I just couldn't… understand the force that made me do it. The Connection. Being bound to Gary for the rest of my life? I could see my life playing out like a twisted joke.

I buried my face into my pillow and again found myself asking why this was happening to me. What other-worldly being had I pissed off so bad that I had found myself in this position?

I would really like to know. Because being a sixteen year old teenage boy who was pregnant with a sociopath's baby wasn't a walk in the park by any means.

And that wasn't all. How was I going to deal with Gary after this? He was going to _kill_ me. I was surprised as tears welled up in my eyes.

Was it that I was scared of him? No, not exactly. He could be pleasant to be around at times. I just wonder it… maybe he'll leave? My chest tightened with that thought.

No matter what, I didn't want him to leave.

Don't assume I like him with that though! I just… want someone here with me. And I'd prefer it to be him. You know, because he's the baby's father.

Of course, it he really wanted to go I wouldn't stop him. He doesn't _have_ to be part of the baby's life. I think it would hurt me though. Not knowing what to say if the kid ever asked about Gary. Those questions would be hard.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. There's no point in worrying myself sick. Whatever happens, happens. And until it happens, there is no point worrying. I had to be sure to remember that in the following days.

Just be honest, I told myself, when you sit down with him on that couch to talk about it.

I took a deep breath and turned onto my other side. The only thing I wanted to be thinking about was sleep. Enough of Gary. Enough.

-End Ch. 10-

This was late. My grandparents were in town. I'm will get around fixing my mistakes in past chapters tonight. There are five chapters left. The reason the last chapter was so fluffy was because their relationship was going to take a nose dive in this chapter (just a heads up guys, for future chapters).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI-

(20 out of 40 weeks)

The only sounds in Ellen's office was the clock ticking. We were sitting upon the sofa. Neither of us had said a word. Gary refused to look at me. I only glanced timidly at him. His nose and around his eyes were swollen and mottled black and blue with sickly yellow that faded into his skin tone. He had a bandage stretched across the bridge of his nose. Gary's face was devoid of emotion, but his eyes betrayed his anger.

Ellen was sitting on her stool, facing us with her notepad in her hand.

"So, let's get underway. Who wants to tell me what happened?"

Silence for a moment, then I spoke. "I hit Gary. Broke his nose… I didn't mean to! It… just happened." I sighed, looking down at my hands that rested in my lap. "I feel really bad about it. And I _know_ Gary's mad."

Ellen turned to Gary. "Are you mad?"

It seemed like he wasn't going to answer her. He glared at her, his mouth turning down.

"You're God damn right I'm mad. He broke my fucking nose." He spoke coldly, hissing his words through clenched teeth.

"There's no need to curse, Gary. Have you been taking your new medication?"

He stifled a sigh. "Yes."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She pressed.

"No."

She nodded and took notes. "Has the Connection been explained to either of you?"

"Yes." I replied, heart heavy. I had a feeling Gary really wasn't going to like the concept of something keeping us together by force, against his will.

"What's the Connection?" Gary asked, sounding reluctant but curious.

"The Connection is a force that binds you and Peter emotionally. Let's you know when the other is upset or happy. Doctor Abernathy could explain it better." She looked up and focused on me. "Why did you hit him, Peter?"

I gave a shuddering sigh. "I guess I… couldn't take his insults anymore." I could feel the sting of tears.

"Insults?" She asked.

"He called me stupid. Easy. Fat. A whore."

"And it hurt you." She kept her face as neutral as she could but her eyes showed her empathy.

I closed my eyes, fighting tears. "I can't even begin to try and explain how… _angry_ it made me. I put up with it for two weeks, thinking he was still adjusting to his new medication. I don't know what happened."

"What do you remember from the past few weeks, Gary?"

He was silent. I (finally) chanced to turn my head to look at him. He seemed to be thinking, and paid no attention to me.

"Being a complete asshole. I really can't stand him anymore. It's like he's always trying to guilt trip me into shit."

My eyebrows shot up. What? Was that really what he thought? Did he really think I was trying to make him feel guilty, or was he lying?

"You think that gives you the right to be abusive?" She asked, continuously writing notes.

"I wasn't being abusive. He hit me." Immediately defensive.

"Fine, verbally abusive. I'm not saying that hitting you was the right way for Peter to react to the situation, but you are not exactly the victim either."

Silence loomed for a few minutes as she stared at Gary, who glared back at her.

"Gary." She spoke crisply. "I want you to apologize. I want you to say something _nice_ to Peter. And please look at him when you do it. Please be sincere."

"Why do I have to start?!" Gary protested, his glare deepening. He was now defiant. We were losing him.

She seemed to realize this, because she reluctantly turned to me quickly.

"Peter, would you like to start?"

"I can, but… what am I supposed to say?"

"Anything nice. Something you like about him. Perhaps a quality he possessed when you first came that you haven't seen lately."

"Oh. Don't worry. He already did _that._" Gary interjected, sneering.

I lowered my head as a pang of guilt constricted my chest.

"Gary, as he speaks I want you to look at him and just _listen_ to what he has to say."

"Fine." He grumped.

I thought for a moment. What _could_ I say? There were so many bad things at the forefront of my memory.

I cleared my throat as I looked at him. I could clearly see the anger pooled in his eyes.

"Gary. I just… I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. And I didn't mean those awful things I said. I was just so mad and… I hope you can forgive me for that. I… I really have enjoyed the time we spent here. I'm still really glad you agreed to come with us."

As I spoke, moisture had welled up in my eyes and my voice cracked a few times. The words had come out in a rush. Tears were now streaming down my face as I looked into his cold, unmerciful gaze. My eyes searched his face, hoping to see even a bit of forgiveness. His face, his eyes, betrayed nothing.

After a few moments, he opened his mouth to reply.

"I think you're pathetic. And I'm done. Send me back. I don't care anymore. Just stay away from me."

Pain erupted in my heart. He… cared? A lot of good it had done for us. I pressed my hand instinctively against my swollen stomach.

"Mr. Smith!" Ms. King's voice was only slightly raised, but she sounded mortified.

Gary wasn't listening. He was too busy walking out of the door. Yeah, I thought as more tears escaped my eyes, we're done… there's no way we're fixing this.

Ellen moved from her stool to sit beside me on the couch. She handed me tissues and gently rubbed my back as I sobbed.

Jamey, Ellen's receptionist, came in some thirty minutes later to announce that her next appointment wasn't going to show up. Michael had gone into labor.

I looked at Jamey.

"Does that mean Dr. Abernathy won't be able to see me today? I had an appointment." I trailed off, sniffing.

"I believe Michael and Larry are Doctor Sarah Parris' patients."

Doctor Sarah Parris was the only other doctor on staff at the Estate. After all, at the most, the Estate only had six or seven patients in at a time. Even if there were no expecting couples, there was always a steady trickle of patients (Mother's and children who were born on the Estate) coming in for their yearly check-ups.

I nodded absentmindedly as Ellen thanked Jamey and sent her back to her desk.

"When is your appointment?"

"In…" I glanced at the clock. "Two hours."

"How about you go and freshen up. I'll send along a report to Dr. Abernathy shortly." We stood from her couch. "And I'm sorry things didn't go well today. Try not to take Gary's words to heart." She gave me a small comforting smile as she patted my shoulder.

I sighed. "I try not to. Thank you for seeing us today, Ms. King."

I left her office and returned to my apartment. I had been locking my apartment door behind me as I left and entered. It was a suggested precaution.

I entered and locked the door behind me, then went into the living room to collapse onto the couch. I lay on my side. After a few moments of deafening silence, I picked up the remote and turned on the television. For the next hour and a half, I amused myself with mindless sitcoms. Or pretended to anyway. My mind really wanted to just focus on Gary.

Despite the fact that I really don't want to, I let it. I had done something really mean. I hated it, but that was a fact. Telling him I preferred him depressed had been incredibly cruel. More so than breaking his nose.

I really regretted the way things had turned sour. And I wondered if perhaps it was my fault. Was I really guilt tripping him into staying with us? Should I just let him leave?

These questions haunted me. But before I could figure out any answers for myself, it was time to head to the Clinic.

My wait in the reception area was mercifully short. And before a nurse, whose name was Tiara, showed me back to a room to take my weight and blood pressure, I had to drink my pink sugar sludge and piss in the cup, as per usual.

And then I was sent to Lesley for another ultrasound. She greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Petey. How are you today?" She asked.

"I could be better." I admitted, climbing onto the bed and laying down on my back.

She nodded, knowingly. "I've been informed about the situation. Hopefully you'll feel better after today. You get to learn the gender today!"

I looked up at her in wide-eyed surprise. "I do?!"

She smiled. "Yes. Exciting, isn't it?" She was booting up her equipment.

"Yes." I breathed, pulling my shirt up and the hem of my pants down. I had known I would be learning the gender at this ultrasound, but it had slipped my mind. I stifled a sigh. I really wanted Gary here. This was important.

I pushed my disappointment out of my head as Lesley put the frigid goop on my ever expanding stomach.

"Do you want to place a bet on the gender?" Lesley asked, pulling the radar wand out of its storage space.

"Hm… I'm going to guess… girl." I replied, after brief consulting with my instincts.

"Gut feeling?" She asked.

I nodded. "How often are the Moms right?"

"Quite often, actually. But of course it can only go one of two ways, so it's a fifty percent chance of guessing right.

I smiled and nodded. "True."

She pressed the wand against my tummy. The screens again showed the image of my child to me. I smiled. Baby was looking much cuter this time around. My heavy heart ached. I wanted to fix things with Gary for the baby. I didn't want to have to tell my child that its father would have preferred an Asylum to my company.

"How does baby look this time around, Mommy?"

"Incredibly adorable." I admitted, smiling as I fell in love with the little one on the screen all over again.

The image on the screen moved and shifted. I saw feet pressed against the wall of my uterus briefly before the image shifted a bit. I waited as Lesley maneuvered the image and studied it for a few minutes.

"Looks like a little girl. You were right."

"Oh." I breathed. A daughter. I was going to have a little girl. To my complete surprise, I found myself fighting the pin prickles of tears as I smiled.

"So, what's her name?" Lesley asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." I confessed. "We only had a boy name picked out."

"There's still time. A good twenty weeks. Any ideas at all?"

"None that we're agreed on. I'll have to start looking tonight..." I trailed off. How was I going to tell Gary? Would he be happy… or just get angrier when he knew we were having a girl? I bit down on my inner cheek. He had given the impression he wanted a boy, but maybe he didn't care.

And maybe he's already gone. He could be on a bus heading back home by now.

Lesley came around her equipment with a clean towel to help clean me up.

"Dr. Abernathy is probably waiting for you."

I nodded as I cleaned the goop off myself. Then I righted my clothes and followed Lesley to an exam room. I went in alone.

"Hello, Peter. How are you today?" Dr. A greeted me.

"I'm alright. It's been a long, _long_ day."

"I'm sure. I received Ellen's report. Shortly after Gary left my office. I refused his… colorful request to leave, which he was none too pleased with. I told him I wanted him to give it a few more weeks. Not surprisingly, he told me where I could shove it." She rolled her eyes, a good natured smile on her face.

I sighed, exasperated. "Sorry. I tried to apologize. He wasn't for it though."

"That's perfectly alright. So, what was the verdict on the little one? All well?"

I smiled shyly as I nodded. "I'm going to have a girl."

She returned my smile. "That will certainly be very different for you." She listened to my heart through her stethoscope. I breathed as she instructed.

She felt my stomach. "Has she been moving around?"

"Oh, yeah. Stretching too. It really uncomfortable when she does. I mean, I know it's cramped, but she likes to press her head into my kidneys. And it's like, come on!"

"Walking around helps. Or you could try poking at her. Also try a flashlight. She'll turn away from the bright light. Just some things to give a try."

"I will. Hopefully something helps. Ah. There she is." I smiled, feeling my daughter frantically kicking at the Doctor's hands.

"She's got good force." The Doctor removed her hands and looked at me. "Any concerns, questions?"

"I would like to let Gary know we're having a girl. How do I get in touch with him?"

She gave this some thought. "Would you consider giving him a few more weeks to cool down? I'd prefer you wait to tell him. That's my advice."

I considered my next words carefully. "And if I don't feel the need to take that advice?" I ventured.

She chuckled as she picked up her notepad. She wrote something, ripped out a page and handed it to me. "His apartment number and phone number, if you prefer not to be face to face."

"Thank you." I said, sheepish, as I folded the paper and slipped it into my pocket. I would call him later. It was probably the wiser way to go.

So, here I sit. On the couch. Contemplating the phone and who to call first. My mom or Gary? Gary would usually be my first choice, but we were avoiding each other. So my mom? I sighed, confused. Why did this have to keep getting more and more complicated and difficult?

I sat for a few more minutes and just picked up the phone. I was hoping I wouldn't regret calling Gary first.

I got the machine twice before he answered on my third attempt.

"What?!" He snarled.

I shuddered, his anger making me shrink back internally.

"We're having a girl. I just thought I'd tell you." I rushed, not knowing how else to tell him.

There was a very long pause. "That's… great, I guess." He sounded annoyed.

"Should I… call your mom?" I ventured.

"Do whatever you want." He huffed.

"Alright. Um…"

"Bye." Click.

I rolled my eyes. But truly wasn't really surprised by his behavior. If that's how he wanted to be, fine. Fine. Fine… Just peachy. I sighed, dialing my mother's number.

I ignored my feelings. I didn't want to be upset anymore today. I knew crying wasn't going to help anything.

Our mother's ended up being thrilled by my news. Which brought a smile to my face. I was glad someone besides me was happy about the daughter I was going to have.

It's refreshing.

After I had the calls out of my way, I slumped back against the couch and let my hand rub my expanded tummy. Halfway through, I remembered. I wondered if the next half of my pregnancy would be any easier than the first.

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" I asked, feeling little nudges against my hand.

-End Ch. 11-

So. I keep giving myself deadlines and not meeting them. I claimed this would be done before Christmas… and that was obviously a lie. I'm not shooting for February. Hopefully. Anyway. Happy Holidays everyone. Hope you have a wonderful and safe holiday season.


End file.
